A Psychic's Reality
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: The venom of the Basilisk burnt through his brain while the tears of a phoenix repaired it. But it didn't stop at that, it improved it, giving him the powers of a psychic, powers to change his world. Slowly the chosen one grows into something new, something unseen by the world of magic. OP Harry! Swearing! MATURE THEMES!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

Harry stood straight in front of the monster. His knees were weak, his arms, heavy. His robes were spoilt, stained with the scent of the sewers. The white of his undershirt was turned brown from the filthy water, the lens of his glasses were shattered.

Harry looked down at the chamber floor, he now stood on top the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He had climbed the gigantic statue using only one hand, the other was used to carry the sword of Gryffindor.

He lifted his right hand up, the sword of the brave was a heavy thing, maybe it was the silver, maybe it was the precious stones studded across it as decoration. Or maybe it was because Harry's arms were tired from the battle. Either way it didn't matter.

His green eyes gleamed with determination as he looked at the basilisk slowly rearing it's head. Looking at it now Harry could understand why some would think it beautiful. It's scales shined in the dim light of the chamber, it's horns, though chipped, was deserving to be called as a crown.

It's eyes however, those were gone, ripped to shreds thanks to Fawkes's timely intervention. But that was a good thing, otherwise Harry would have been dead ten times over.

"You cannot win Potter," Tom Riddle's voice mocked him from the ground below. The specter looked more solid now, more alive than ever before. He twirled Harry's wand between his fingers sending a wave of nausea throw Harry's stomach.

"The guardian of this chamber will not be defeated by a mere half-blood like yourself," Tom spoke as the basilisk patiently waited for Harry to move. The moment he does the snake would know where he was thanks to the noise he would make.

"Soon no one will remember the name Harry Potter," the stupid specter continued to speak, "they will never speak your name. And soon I will be reborn, and the world will know the glory of Lord Voldemort."

Harry's heartbeat picked up, it sounded like a marching band was running through his body as it defended his ears. His eyes moved away from Tom towards the snake, this was it, the moment he had been putting of. There was only one way out of this, there was no reason to put this off any longer.

Harry griped the sword with both hands, the leather crinkled under his grasp. He raised it higher and lowered it over his right shoulder. He took a deep breath and lowered his center of gravity.

He took a step forward, his shoes clicked on the marble he stood on and the basilisk moved.

It launched itself at him with the speed seemingly impossible for a snake it's size. Harry jumped to side, swinging the sword of Gryffindor widely, clipping the snake's mouth.

"KRA!" the monster of the chamber roared in annoyance as it moves back. It growled as launched itself again at Harry who easily dodged the second attack while swinging again at the beast.

The basilisk roared and began to shake violently, it didn't like being hurt. It began smashing it's entire body into the statue of Salazar Slytherin over and over, causing Harry to lose his footing and fall on his back losing his grip on the sword of Gryffindor.

The young Gryff managed to hold on to the statue's massive head as he pulled himself up only to see the Basilisk moving to launch one final attack. He needed to move, now.

Harry strained his muscles as he got onto the stone platform. He looked to one corner and saw the sword of the brave slowly sliding off the head. He threw himself forward and caught the handle just before it fell off the side and quickly stood up just in time to see the Basilisk open it's jaws wide as it tried to eat him whole.

Seeing no other choice Harry lunged forward with both hands on the blade's grip. He threw himself forward as half his body entered the snake's mouth. He thrusted the blade up into the Basilisk's brain, plunging it hilt deep, killing it.

"ARGH!" Harry roared out in pain as he felt a fang scratch his forehead right across his lighting bolt scar. Harry could feel venom course through the wound, it felt like his head was on fire.

The body of the basilisk slowly moved down, dragging Harry's body with it. It landed on the ground throwing Harry across the hard marble floor of the chamber.

Harry trashed around, it felt like his body was on fire. He was sure at least a rib was broken, but that was the least of his pain. He had been bitten by the basilisk's venom, twice. There was a fang embedded into his right arm, Harry could feel it, but the pain he felt form that was nothing compared to the pain he felt from the scar on his forehead.

"You may have beasted the beast, but it matter not," Tom's specter walked over Harry, he looked more alive than ever, "soon you will be dead, I can see the venom already doing it's work on you. Soon you will die, and lord Voldemort will live once more!"

Harry squinted past the pain and looked at the human before him. In some ways he was a bigger monster than the snake. Harry's eyes then fell to the diary, the cause of all of this. It laid there, just a few feet from him, like any other harmless book.

"I'll stop you," Harry growled past the pain, the vibrations his throat caused sent sharp pricks of pain across his head.

"You are dying, you can't stop anything."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't. The position is absolute Potter, nothing can stop it. It will destroy you, first your brain, then your body."

Harry looked at the spirit, he was right. Harry knew it, he was right. This would be his death, but…..but Harry wasn't afraid. It felt strange, the fact that he was really going to die, but Harry didn't care, after all he didn't have anything worth living for anyway.

No...no that wasn't true, he had his friends. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Sean, Dean, everyone in Gryffindor. The other houses, the school. The entire wizarding world.

Tears streamed down Harry's eyes, it wasn't fair, he just found them, it hadn't even been more than two years, but he was already going to die, just when he found a place he belonged.

"No more tears Potter," Tom lowered himself as he ran his hand over Harry's face. His fingers felt warm, he was nearly revived, meaning Ginny was almost dead. "Just close your eyes, this will all be over soon. You can finally rest boy, your battle is over."

Harry looked at the ceiling, at the fake sunlight coming down from the enchanted roof of the chamber. Tom was right, his battles were over, this would be his last one. And if that was true….then Harry wasn't going to lose.

He still had a fight to complete. He turned his head and looked at the diary a few feet from him, Ginny Weasley's still form held on to it.

Harry moved, he reached out with one hand and started to drag his prone form forward with his already weak arms. He could feel the burning poison spread faster with each movement he made, but it didn't matter, Harry refused to let Tom win, if he did then everything he loved would be in danger.

"It's no use Potter," Tom spoke as he slowly paced along with Harry's crawling form, "you will not survive this."

"I know," Harry growled, the words said caused his head to throb in pain. Harry could feel the poison benign away at his scar, it should be burn away, but something was fighting back, something kept the burning basilisk venom at bay. Harry couldn't see it, but slowly black fumes leaked from his head, the thing inside his scar was slowly being killed by the venom.

"Then what do you hope you accomplish?" Tom asked, his curiosity peaked.

Harry reached out with his left hand and took the diary from Ginny's grapes, bringing it close. Harry carefully lifted himself up, his head spun thanks to the extreme vertigo, but he held on.

"Your a smart man Tom, figure it out," Harry moved his right arm forward, the fang of the basilisk was still embedded into it causing black veins to form around the wound. Harry gripped the fange and yanked it out sending a new wave of pain through his body.

"Wait, what are you...," Tom's eyes sprang wide open, "no! STOP!"

"DIE!" Harry plunged the fang into the diary causing the paper to explode out black ink. It looked like human blood was pouring out of the wound, maybe in a way it was.

"NO!" Tom roared as a white tear in his body exploded outwards causing him to drop Harry's wand in pain. Tom clutched the wound as he fell to his knees.

"You will not harm them TOM!" Harry took the fang out and opened the book halfway, the fang didn't go all the way through. He stabbed the book over and over again causing his hands to be covered in black ink as slowly more and more of Tom's body started to disappear.

"NO!" Tom roared again as Harry kept stabbing into the book, tearing the spirit into pieces.

"Good Boy Tom Riddle," Harry spoke in a whisper as he closed the book before bringing the fang down one last time with all the force he had tearing through the entire book and into the hard floor underneath.

"NO!" Tom exploded in a burst of light as slowly his disappeared into nothing leaving this mortal coil.

Harry smiled as slowly he let go of the fang and the diary. His head started to spin as he fell back on the hard floor hitting his head. Harry expected pain, but it didn't come. Everything was numb now. Happyness flew into him, he did it, they were all safe. Harry saved them all.

But just as it came, it left.

The daunting feeling of fear came over Harry, he didn't want to die. He knew he was going to die, but that didn't mean he liked it, that didn't mean he wanted to. Harry felt the venom inside him stir, it was moving faster now.

The smoke coming out of Harry's head slowly stopped, the soul of Lord Voldemort was no more, and in that moment Harry was bombarded with a wave of pain.

"ARGH!" Harry roared out, it felt like acid was poured into his ears as the venom burning through his brain.

"What's going on?" Ginny stared as she slowly got and looked around, "where am-Harry!" The redhead spotted Harry thrashing across the floor like a man possessed. She tried to stand up but found her limbs were too numb.

Ginny crawled and put Harry's head on her lap, "Harry?! Harry?! Harry are you okay?!" She looked around, there was a giant 60 foot long snake next to them. She would have been worried, if it wasn't for the fact a giant silver sword was currently sticking out of it's head.

The youngest of the Weasley family looked around, she didn't know where she was or what to do. Harry kept thrashing around in her lap, Ginny was panicking, she held onto his hand as tight as she could, but that didn't help one bit.

And just then, when it seemed hopeless, the sound of a musical shrill tore through the dreading atmosphere. Ginny snapped her head towards the sound and saw a phoenix flying towards her and Harry. She was in awe of it's beauty, so much so that she didn't even move when it landed right next to her.

"Cwoo," the bird's beautiful voice said as it approached Ginny and Harry.

"C-can you help him?" Ginny asked snapping out of her stupor. The bird looked at Harry and nodded.

It slowly went over to his right arm, it had a huge gaping hole in it with blood leaking out, along with something black that Ginny didn't recognize. The phoenix lowered itself over Harry's arm and slowly little crystal clear tears feel on the wound.

Ginny watched as the skin healed itself turning back to normal. The black ink like substance leaking out of Harry's body was slowly burnt away as Harry slowly stopped thrashing around.

The bird then moved to Harry's head and cried over it. Ginny didn't notice before, but Harry was also hurt there as well. He now had another scar going diagonally across his old one forming a new scar in the shape of an 'X'. More blood and that black substance leaked out of this wound, but it was much less in quantity than the one on his arm.

Fawkes cried, his tears fell on Harry's brow, and slowly but surely the wound started to heal itself. But that was not all that happened.

The venom inside Harry's head was stalled for some time thanks to the soul of Lord Voldemort stuck inside it. But the moment it died the venom started to seep into Harry's head. It killed off several neurons present in the frontal lobe of the brain, tearing through that which made Harry, Harry. The venom then went further inside, slowly seeping into his right posterior cortical, burning through that as well.

By the time Fawkes's tears destroyed the venom the damage had been done. So the tears set to work fixing what had been destroyed. It revived the neurons killed off, but it didn't more than just that, after all the haling properties of phoenix tears were the stuff of legend. It started to replicate the neurons at an amazing rate, increasing Harry's neural network to near superhuman levels.

The healing tears of Fawkes spread out at first, the frontal lobe was a large section of the brain, but once that was healed the tears all flowed to one spot, the right posterior cortical. This caused the neurons in that part of the brain to explode, reproducing at an incredible rate causing that part of Harry's brain to advance a million years beyond what humans could do at present.

Harry Potter was still unconscious, but inside...inside something had changed, a switch had flipped. He was slowly becoming different, a different person, a different being.

Soon Harry's breathing returned to normal, his body started to sweat, almost like it was fighting off a cold.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered to the bird as she held onto Harry crying tears of joy, "thank you for saving him."

The phoenix sang and beautiful song in response, almost as if to say, 'it was my pleasure.' Ginny let herself be absorbed into the song, she felt her pain and her worries melt away.

"How do we get out of here?" she asked. Fawkes said nothing but turned around swatting Ginny's hand with his tail feathers. She quickly understood as she tightened her grip on Harry and grabbed Fawkes tail feathers.

The bird then flew up higher, carrying Ginny and Harry across the air and outside the chamber's walls. The bird flew over the rubble left behind by Lockhart's backfired spell and went up the tunnel towards Hogwarts.

Ginny smiled, she loved the feeling of the wind blowing across her face. The further away from the chamber she got the more alive she felt. She looked at Harry, even he was looking better by the minute.

Harry however was still unconscious, his brain was slowly being rewired, he was changing. He dreamed of his parents, he dreamed of a world where they didn't die. He dreamed, and dreamed. Little did he know that when he woke up his world would be changed forever.

* * *

 **Well there you go, the first chapter. I know the beginning isn't all that original,but I will change a lot of things in time. Fuck the timeline, this is Fanfiction.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you all think, it will greatly helping in my writing process.**

 **I don't own HP.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Harry steered awake. His brain was buzzing, almost like someone had emptied a can of angry bees into it.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around him. Everything was blurry, he didn't have his glasses on. He felt around with his hands and immediately found them sitting on the side table.

He put them on and looked around, he was in the hospital wing, again. Harry got up slowly, his ribs hurt, they felt stiffer, less used. Madam Pomfrey must have grown them back or something.

Harry propped himself up on the bed and looked around, it was dark outside, so that meant it was night time. No one else was there with him, maybe they were all having dinner?

Harry looked at his right forearm, the scar from the basilisk fang was there. It was three inches wide, it resembled a giant lightning bolt, kind of ironic honestly. Harry then reached up and touched the scar of his forehead, and sure enough there too was a new scar. This one cut across diagonally his old scar, from what Harry was feeling it resembled a 'X'.

The green eyed boy sighed, 'guess this is just going to give people all the more reason to stare,' he thought.

Immediately his thoughts went to his friend, and more importantly Ginny. The girl was dying last he saw, but he had a vague feeling his his gut that she was alright. After all who else could have could have brought him to the hospital wing?

With that said Harry started to feel around. His arms were better and so were his legs. His knees felt a little sore but nothing too bad. 'Should I wait for Madam Pomfrey?...No, that might take to long.'

He threw off his covers and swung his legs to the side. The marble felt cold on the soles of his feet. Harry slowly stood up, his body felt strange to him. It was sore all over, but Harry didn't have any difficulty in moving normally.

Harry found himself wearing a hospital rob, he really didn't like how it was open in the back. Sent a cold draft through his behind that he simply did not like. He needed to change out of them, now.

Harry got out of his little corner in the medical wig and walked around, if he remembered correctly Madam Pomfrey kept all her patient's personal belongings close by. He entered her little office and sure enough he found his wand and clothes propped up on one corner of the room.

The robes looked dirty, very very dirty. Guess they didn't have them washed. But they also didn't look like they were only recently dirtied, they looked old. Days old. So maybe Harry had been unconscious for days.

Seeing as he couldn't use these Harry searched around and quickly found a set of normal muggle clothes tucked in the back. They were the very same ones Harry wore while coming to Hogwarts for his second year. Guess Ron must have brought them over for him to change into.

Harry quickly did just that throwing away the hospital gown, he was really starting to hate that thing. He put his wand in his left back pocket and walked out of the infirmary.

Harry looked out at the wide open windows, the moon hung in the sky like a bright silver orb bathing the flame lit halls of Hogwarts with a silver hue. Harry sighed, it was nice to be out of that stuffy place. He remembered coming here first year when he faced Quirrel, and then this year when that idiot Lockhart tried to 'heal' his broken arm.

Harry smiled, 'why didn't I ever do this before?' He honestly didn't know, this was so unlike him now that he thought about it. Heck before when he wanted to leave he would be to scared of Madam Pomfrey to even try. Now….

Harry stopped as slowly worry started to take root, 'why did I do that? Why did I…..why did I just leave? I would have never done that before…..'

Harry shook his head, that didn't make sense, why is he worrying about why he left? He did it because he wanted to….but he never did what he wanted to. No wait, that's silly, he always did what he wanted to, but if that meant did something wrong then….

'Oh shut up Potter,' Harry hit himself, 'you're worrying about nothing. Go out there and live a little. Next thing you know you'll also worry about why you're suddenly growing taller or something.'

So Harry shook his head and continued towards the Great Hall, his sudden change in personality all but forgotten.

Harry walked down the ever changing stairs to the ground floor and quickly spotted the open doors of the Great Hall. They were wide open and Harry could hear people cheering from inside. Harry guessed that this was the end of the term feast, meaning Harry must have been out for a long time.

Harry walked towards the door and saw the entire Great Hall cheering and celebrating. They were having a great time, but the moment he stepped in sight the room fell silent as people began to notice him.

"He's back!"

"How long was he out?"

"Was he really the heir of Slytherin?"

"The Gryff got a new scar!"

Harry ignored them all, he still remembered all the things people said about him being the heir of Slytherin. The best thing to do was to just ignore them all.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted out as he jumped out of his seat and ran towards his best friend soon followed by Hermoine.

"Hey there you two, miss me?" Harry chuckled as Ron and Hermione grabbed him in a big hug almost pushing him on his ass.

"When did you wake up?!" Hermione asked as they pulled away looking Harry over.

"I think five minutes ago," Harry said, "I'm glad to see your fine Hermione."

"They managed to cure her paralysis," Ron explained, "did so just a few days after you and I went to the chamber."

"Is Ginny okay?"

Ron smiled, "yup," he looked over his shoulder and Harry followed his line of sight towards Ginny who smiled and waved at Harry.

"Great. Last thing I remember is an evil spirit trying to eat her soul, so I'm glad that worked out," Harry chuckled.

"Harry...did you just crack a joke?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"Yeah? So?"

"Mate you never make jokes," Ron stated in equal wonder, "like not good ones."

"Hey that's rude, I make great jokes!"

"No, you don't," Hermione shook her head, "are you okay Harry?"

Harry shrug, "never better."

"And yet you should still be in the infirmary," came a strict voice. The golden trio turned and there glaring at Harry was Madam Pomfrey.

Harry gulped, "hello Madam-"

"Don't you hello me young man! You barely survived a lethal dose of venom and shouldn't' even be alive! You were in a coma for days and the first thing you decided to do is go out for a stroll?!"

"Well I was kind of hungry."

"Then you should have waited for me to return with food!"

"Ah….I couldn't wait?"

"Really? And why not?"

"Because I'm really hungry," Harry explained and in that moment his stomach growled loudly, "see?"

A few Gryffindors laughed, unfortunately the healer of Hogwarts did not. She was about to scream at him yet again when a new voice spoke up, "Madam Pomfrey perhaps it is best for young Harry here to have dinner with his friends."

Harry turned and saw Prof. Dumbledore standing behind the healer looking at him with sparkling blue eyes. The old headmaster smiled joyfully at Harry giving him a wink.

"Headmaster he is far too weak for this, for the love of magic, he shouldn't even be able to move!" the healer argued.

"And yet he does, come now Pomfrey, let the young one's have their fun. I'm sure Harry will willingly return to the medical wing after the feast, yes?"

The headmaster looked at Harry who quickly nodded, "yes, of course headmaster."

Madame Pomfrey grumbled, "fine, but if you feel the first sign of anything going wrong and I will stun you and force you back into you bed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Harry nodded. The healer was then quickly escorted back to the staff table by Dumbledore while Harry turned to his friends, "so what did I miss?"

The three sat down as Harry quickly began filling his plate with everything he could reach. He didn't realise it at first, but he was actually hungry. He felt so empty, and way his skin stuck to his ribs, yuck. He definitely didn't like that.

Harry listened halfheartedly to Ron tell him about what all happened once he was knocked out. About how Ginny, with the help of Fawkes, brought him back. How every now called him a hero, except the Slytherin and how Draco's dad got kicked off of the Hogwart's board of governors.

"Harry you really should slow down," Hermione said as Harry ate his second chicken leg, "I'm glad to see your eating properly, but your table manners leave a lot to be said."

"I'm hungry, sue me," Harry shrugged as he quickly moved on to a tray of chocolate cupcakes that looked very delicious, maybe there was a charm on it or something? 'Hm, a charm that made one attracted to chocolate, now that's a spell I want to learn.'

"Wow Potter, didn't realise you could eat so much," Dean said as the rest of Harry's year mates looked on in amazement as Harry kept putting away more and more food.

"Yeah well being in coma sucks," Harry shrugged as he drank from his goblet of pumpkin juice, "plus it feels like I haven't eaten in days."

"Well you haven't," Hermione nodded, "but it's nice to see you eating well Harry."

"Yes maybe now you can actually put on some weight to those skinny arms," Ron chuckled.

Harry shot him a look, "yeah, yeah. Anyway, what happened to Lockhart? You didn't mention him."

"Oh him. Right, well long story short..."

Harry tried paying attention but it was honestly too boring. He picked up a few words, 'permanent ward', 'forgotten everything', 'exposed as a fraud'. So Harry could quite easily figure out what happened.

Soon the conversation changed, Hermione started to rant about how unfair it was that the end of terms exams were canceled while Ron just smiled smugly at that.

Harry sighed as he leaned back, he finally got his fill. He had cleared about half of everything directly next to him, probably the most he ever ate in his life.

Harry could feel his body digest the food as a wave of new energy filled his body. It was strange, he could feel the food flowing through him, it was like Harry was more aware of his body now, almost like he was feeling it for the first time. It was sort of similar to the first time he held his wand. Foreign and yet familiar.

Slowly Harry began to relax, he let the food do it's work. But just as his body started to relax, his mind started to throb.

First it came like a mild headache, the kind he got from eating too much ice cream. Harry chalked it up to him simply feeling giddy from eating so much food at once.

But then the headache grew. It became bigger. Soon he started to hear a sound, it sounded like a speaker feedbacking. The sound tore through Harry's head as the boy clutched his head in pain.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "I think."

"You sure mate? We could ask Madam Pomfrey to look at you," Ron suggested.

"No I-," slowly the pain went away. Harry sighed in relief, ", no Ron. I'm good. Think I just ate too much food or something."

"Did you get a migraine?" Dean asked.

"I think that's what it was," Harry nodded, "though I could be wrong."

"Hm, well either way if your get another migraine you should see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione instructed.

Harry smiled, "got it ma'am."

Ron chuckled while Hermione huffed, "well excuse me for looking out for you Mr. Potter."

[After all some has to. It's not like you will look out for yourself.]

Harry's eye's shot open at that. He turned to Hermione, "what did you say?"

"What?" Hermione asked, "I just said 'excuse me for looking out for you'."

"No, after that."

"Harry, what are you talking about? I didn't say anything after that," Hermione said looking at Harry with a worried look

[Is he okay? Did the chamber do something to him? He was fine before.]

"Mate you okay?" Ron called, "you look pale."

[Maybe it's contagious or something. Maybe fever? Hm, maybe I should tell Madam Pomfrey.]

"I..I don't" Harry looked around him. His head started to hurt, bad. It was like something was trying to drill into his brain. He got up as his eyes went around the hall, he tried to push back the pain, but the more he tired to fight it, the more it hurt. And suddenly his exploded with the voices of all the people in the Great Hall.

[What's wrong with Potter this time?]

[Why is Harry looking at me? Is he worried about me?]

[Shit I totally flunked out on my history exam.]

[How do I tell David that I'm pregnant?!]

It was to much, Harry clutched his ears in pain. He squeezed them shut, but that didn't stop the voice. The more he focused on them the louder it got.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" Harry roared as he got up. "Stop talking!"

"Harry! What's wrong?!" Ron called out as he grabbed Harry's trashing form, "talk to me mate!"

"STOP IT!" Harry roared out as he pushed Ron away tripping behind the stool and landing on the floor.

[What does the stupid attention seeker want now?]

[I think Sarah might be pregnant, shit!]

[Why is Harry acting crazy!?]

[BOOBIES!]

Harry cried out in pain as he curled up into a ball. Tears streamed down his face as the pain slowly became too much for him to bare. It was like everything was slowly collapsing overtaking his senses. He couldn't even hear himself think.

"Harry."

Harry couldn't hear the voice, he was too busy trying to ignore them all.

[Why is it called a biscuit? Shouldn't it be called a cookie?]

[Something's wrong with Harry, is he sick? Is it a brain virus? Maybe I should ask a neurosurgeon to look at him. I think my parents know one named Dr. Matten.]

[What the hell happened to Harry?]

[Why is Hagrid here?]

"Harry!" a gentle hand touched Harry's shoulder steering him up from the voices. Harry squinted his eyes open, tears blocked his line of sight, but he could just about make out Dumbledore standing over him with a gentle smile. "It's okay Harry. Everything will be okay."

"It won't stop professor," Harry's tears flowed freely, "I can't stop it."

"I'll help you Harry," Dumbledore said, as he leveled his wand at Harry, "I promise, everything will be alright."

Suddenly a flash of red took over Harry's vision and the boy who lived knew no more.

* * *

 **Some time later,**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and once again everything was blurry. But at least now the voices were all gone. His head felt empty now, much quieter.

He reached for the side table and sure enough he found his glasses. He put them on and found himself once again inside the hospital wing in the same bed. Maybe he should have a plaque nailed above his bed saying 'reserved for Harry Potter'.

Harry looked out the window's it was bright outside, the sun was out and Harry could even see a few spring time birds flying around. Guess he was out of it for a long time.

"Ah Mr. Potter, awake again I see," Madam Pomfrey pushed back the curtain to his bed stepping over him, "and how are you feeling today?"

"Okay," Harry rubbed his neck, "the headache is gone now."

"Headache, hmm, well I had my suspicions, guess they were true," the healer took out a clipboard and wrote down a few things in it, "now can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well… one second I was listening to Ron talk about what happened to Lockhart and the next...well my head started to hurt and suddenly I got bombarded with these voices that….well they were so many of them."

"Mysterious voices you say? Hmm," the healer wrote more things down, "can you tell me what they were saying?"

"Well...no, not really. Most were just worried about me. A few stood out, like ah...I think there was this one voice who said it was pregnant or something."

"Pregnant?" madame Pomfrey gasped, "what kind of imagination do you have Mr. Potter?"

"I...I don't' know," Harry sighed, "damn it all this is annoying. Can't I be normal for once in my life?!"

"Honestly I find normal to be highly over rated," Dumbledore walked towards Harry's bed with a smile on his face, "how are you feeling Harry?"

"Honestly sir? Better than I expected," Harry rubbed his forehead, "do you know what's going on with me sir?"

"Hm, well I do have a theory, but-"

"-Oh stop that Albus," Pomfrey scolded, "whenever you say, 'I have a theory' it is almost always true. Enough with the modesty and just tell the boy what he needs to know."

The headmaster chuckled, "understood Pomfrey, perhaps you can give Harry and I a moment alone, I'll explain my theor-thoughts, to you later. For now I believe he and I need to speak alone."

The healer sighed and nodded her head. She walked away and with a wave of her wand drew back the curtains and cast a privacy charm.

"So what do you think is happening to me professor?" Harry asked eagerly, "am I going mad?"

"No no dear boy, not at all," Dumbledore waved away Harry's question, "nothing of the sort. But I do believe you might be experiencing something….unique."

"Does have to do with what happened in the chamber?" Harry asked.

"I believe so Harry," Dumbledore took out his wand and conjured a comfortable looking chair for himself. He sat down by Harry's side and adjusted his glasses, "now tell me exactly what happened."

Harry nodded and he did. He told Dumbledore exactly what happened in the chamber. How Tom tried to kill Ginny. How Fawkes blinded the basilisk, how Harry managed to kill the thing while accidentally getting himself stabbed. How he finished off Tom by stabbing the diary with the basilisk fang sending the spirit away.

"I assume after that was when you fainted and young Ms. Weasley woke up yes?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, "yeah. I don't remember much after that, heck I don't' remember the events clearly as well. I mean looking back now….what the hell was I thinking?!"

Albus chuckled, "you did what any Gryffindor would have done."

"Run into a room knowing that I might have to face a monster that can kill me with one look?"

"No, help a friend," Albus smiled kindly.

Harry sighed, "yeah...sure….but I still can't believe I was stupid enough to just hand Tom my wand! Grrr! I want to slap myself sometimes."

"Now now, there is no use living in the past Harry. It offers nothing but painful memories and times long forgotten. Look to the future, for that is where the world will always be heading."

Harry smiled, "yeah….thanks professor."

"Any time Harry."

"So...why this is happening to me?"

"Well….I can't be sure, and I can't test this out, but I believe it has to do with your scar."

Harry's hand moved on instinct as it ran over his new scar. The diagonal cut the basilisk fang made over his normal lighting bolt was still fresh. "What does this have to do with the voices?"

"You see Harry I believe when you got that scar something changed. It is known as a curse mark Harry, do you know why?"

"Well I ah….well I don't know sir."

"Come now Harry, think," Albus encouraged kindly.

Harry formed, 'what does he mean think? How can I just think? Sigh, fine...okay, let's think. Well the name says that it's a mark resulting of a curse. So that means-'

"It's a mark to signify that a curse has been used on a person," Harry explained.

"Good, but what does it mean?"

"It means? Well…. It means that the person who has the mark survived the curse."

"And why does a curse have a mark but not a charm?"

"Because…...because it's not strong enough."

Albus smiled, "very good Harry. 5 points to Gryffindor."

Harry smiled. It was surprising to say the least. The moment he put his mind to it the answers just came pouring out. Harry had honestly never felt so….so smart before. It was like the moment he thought about it the answers became so obvious!

"So what does my scar-I mean, curse mark, have to do with the voices?" Harry asked.

"You see Harry, when Voldemort attacked you he attacked your mind. I believe he must have created some kind of breach in your mind. Over time that breach might have closed up, but after the basilisk fang cut you-"

"-the Breach might have opened up again?" Harry asked in amazement, "so….so what does that mean?"

"I believe the voices you heard were in fact whispers left behind by Voldemort himself," Albus explained, "his magic is powerful, powerful enough to leave a mark. Hence when you scar was reopened you started to open up those voices started to invade your mind."

"I see..." Harry forced, "but professor that didn't make any sense. A lot of the voices were caring, almost like they knew me. They didn't sound like Voldemort at all."

"Maybe," Albus stroked his beard, "but we can't afford to take the risks," the headmaster reached into his robes and pulled out a heavy tome, "here Harry. I want you to have this."

Harry took the book offered and read the title, 'Occlumency for the Gifted', "what is it sir?"

"A way to protect your mind against the voices my boy," Albus smiled, "something I believe would be useful as a summer homework."

"So this is going to help me defend my head from the voices?" Harry asked as he looked through the book. It was all mostly just words, not many pictures, maybe a diagram or two.

"Yes, it will. Now I don't expect you to perfect the art, but I do hope you might be able to learn a little over the summer. And next year when you return I will personally help you further your study."

"But sir, what if the voices return when I'm at the Dursley's? They aren't….well they aren't the nicest group of people. If the voices overwhelm me like they did in the Great Hall…."

"Not to worry Harry," Albus smiled as he pulled out another object form out of his robes. Seriously how many things does he have in there?

This time the item he took out was a circular talisman with several runes carved into them. It was in the form of a black metal disk with a string going through the center. He gave it to Harry who carefully looked it over.

"I had Professor Babbling make that for you," Albus explained, "if you wear it should prevent you from hearing more of the voices."

"T-this is amazing sir!" Harry cheered out, "I didn't realise runes could be used to do something like this!"

Albus smiled, "the world of runes are an amazing thing Harry, you should really consider switching to that for your elective next year. If I recall your mother was quite talented in that area."

Harry nodded, "yeah...maybe…., actually...yeah. Definitely! I want to switch over!"

Albus smiled, "very well. I'll arrange for it to be so. Which would you like to give up? Care for magical creatures or Divination?"

"I...well I don't know. Any suggestions sir?"

"Well I would recommend dropping divination Harry, it's not a subject you can excel at unless you have the in born talent of a seer."

Harry nodded, "great, then I'll drop that and take up runes. But sir if I have this amulet, why do I even have to learn Occlumency?"

"Because this is just a temporary fix Harry. I will protect you from the voices, but other people, like a certain dark lord, can still attack your mind."

"Wait, he can do that?!"

"Indeed. It is an obscure art, but very useful. Fortunately not many wizards or witches practise it, but the point stands, you must learn Occlumency Harry, the amulet is simply a tool, like training wheels on a bicycle."

Harry nodded, "yeah, got it sir," Harry quickly put the amulet on and sighed as a feeling of calm washed over him.

"Good, now, I'll let you take some much deserved rest Harry," Albus got up and banished his chair, "I fear if I stay any longer Pomfrey might set my robe on fire for disturbing her patient."

Harry chuckled, "yes sir. Take care."

"And you too Harry," Albus walked away but stopped before fully leaving, "oh and before I forget, the other children have already left. So you will not be going back in the Hogwarts express Harry. But not to worry, I asked Hagrid to drop you home, I hope that's alright?"

Harry grinned from ear to ear, "that sounds perfect professor. Thank you."

The old man nodded and slowly walked away. As he did Harry looked at his retreating form and smiled, the headmaster was one of the kindest people he knew. Harry realised how lucky he was to have him.

[I still don't' know what these voices Harry heard was. But hopefully my theory is correct.]

Harry's eyes shot open in surprise. 'T-the voices, their back! Bu-but how?!' he looked at the amulet, 'did it stop working already? Are the voices somehow by passing the amulet?! Wait...don't' tell me magic can't stop them!?'

[Hopefully it isn't the horcrux inside Harry acting up. The last thing the poor boy needs right now is Tom manipulating him. The amulet I gave should block out any dark magic the scar might create, hm...maybe I should create a spare just in case something like this happens again. No...no, nothing bad will happen. I'm sure Babbling did justice, she might be young, but she is talented. The poor poor boy….if only I could tell him the truth...sigh, one day Albus, one day. Let him enjoy his childhood for now.]

Harry couldn't speak, he couldn't' say anything. All he could do was looked down at his arms in horror. 'Was that Dumbledore? The voice...it didn't sound like him, it didn't have his voice, it just sounded blank, like a neutral voice.'

Actually no, it couldn't' even be classified as a voice, there were no words actually spoken, Harry didn't understand what was going on. The voice belonged to Dumbledore, he was sure of it. It spoke just like him. But that means Voldemort wasn't the sources of his troubles….Harry was.

"Well I see the headmaster has left Mr Potter, good, maybe I can finally start working on you now," Madam Pomfrey walked up to Harry and started waving her wand around his body.

Harry looked at her and blinked away the confusion. It didn't make sense, none of it made sense. He could hear things that other people couldn't hear, only this time it wasn't a giant 60 foot long snake that liked to kill muggle born wizards.

Harry closed his eyes and using his newly found powers of logical reasoning he tried to figure out what the hell was going on with him.

He remembered everything that happened to him. The voices, how many of them there were, how only he seemed to hear them. It didn't make sense, it was like trying to figure out what was hidden in the chamber of secrets all over again.

Soon Pomfrey finished her tests and left Harry alone once more. Harry turned to the healer's retreating form and focused on her. He wanted to hear the voice again, he needed to know he wasn't going crazy.

[Potter's vitals look normal, hm maybe it has something to do with his curse mark. His body is also very malnourished, maybe that along with his exhaustion caused hallucination. Possible, not likely. Maybe just a few supplement portions a day. Yes, that could work. Note to self: find out what Albus spoke to the boy about.]

Harry blinked as he turned his focus away from Pomfrey. The voice was silenced again. He needed to try this once more. By now though Pomfrey was already in her office, Harry focused, he narrowed his eyes and glared at the healer. He focused as hard as he could and then;

[Maybe I should visit Rosmerta soon, haven't seen the lass is so long. Hm, maybe I should get her a bottle of wine or something, yes that sounds nice. Now, back to buisness, Potter should be able to-]

Harry stopped focusing and gasped, 'I-I did it. But that means….that _I_ did it.'

Slowly his mind started processing what just happened. It starting working from different angles at speeds Harry couldn't believe. It was like something had gotten into his brain turning him into a genius.

'So what are those voices? They aren't from Voldemort, that's for sure. Dumbledore thinks so but….but maybe he's wrong. So then…..what are they? If they aren't the thoughts and feelings of Voldemort then that must mean they are the voices of...of the people around me.'

Realisation dawned on Harry as he layed back on his bed. He understood now. He finally understood what was happening to him. The voices he was hearing, they weren't his own, they weren't coming from inside him. They were coming from the people around him.

They were the thoughts of the people around Harry. That's why no one else could hear them, because they were thinking them. At the Great Hall Harry was bombarded by all those voices, but now he didn't have to deal with so many people so it was easier.

'Wait….but that means that….I can read minds,' Harry realised as his jaw dropped.

He looked up at the ceiling with blank eyes, this revelation had just shattered his world. Harry couldn't even begin to understand what that meant. He groaned, "bloody hell."

* * *

 **First of, I'm amazed so many people are already following this story. Hopefully this is a sign that people are actually interested, I promise not to disappoint you all.**

 **So far one of Harry's powers has been revealed, as time goes on more of them will show up. I promise it will be an exciting journey ahead.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Harry looked at the book Dumbledore gave him, this was the only thing he had which provided some form of information about his 'powers'. He needed to learn as much as he could as fast as he could.

So Harry quickly went through the entire thing like a man on a mission, because right now he was. Day turned into night and soon madam Pomfrey left to meet Rosmerta in Hogsmeade. Harry was only one with the first chapter when he finally decided to give it a break.

So far he understood only a few things about what Occlumency was. It seemed it was a way to prevent people from reading one's mind, it seemed it was some sort of mental discipline certain wizards practised.

It's opposite, legilimency, was the art of attacking a wizard's mind, something it seemed Harry was doing without even realising. But it was different, even a master user of the mind arts needed to want to read other's minds, Harry did it without even realising what he was doing.

Whatever his abilities consisted off it wasn't magical in nature, or at least not anything that was commonly know to society.

But so far Harry had a goal, well two actually. The first was to practise his art, he could read people's mind, he would a fool not to try it out more often. And the second was getting used to his powers. Because like Dumbledore said, the amulet was a crutch, Harry needed to learn how to control this new….'gift' of his.

Harry looked at the amulet Dumbledore gave him, 'for now this can help me. Dumbledore did say it was supposed to keep voices out...maybe it does actually do that, but if I focus hard enough it will allow me to hear the voices anyway. Meaning as long as I have this I can hear them if I want to, but they won't be able to assault me like before.'

Harry nodded, that seemed like a logical conclusion for his problem. He sighed as he put the heavy tome to the side, he still needed answers, he needed to research his powers more.

Harry looked outside his window, it was getting late. He had a late lunch and Pomfrey promised to get him dinner when she returned, but until then Harry was once again alone.

'Maybe a trip to the library is in order,' Harry thought to himself, 'after all Hogwarts does have one of the largest libraries in the world. If I'm going to be searching for vague unheard of powers there is no better place to start. Plus now that all the other kids are gone I have the entire place to myself!'

And with that Harry threw his covers over and got out of bed. He pocketed his wand and quickly set out into the familiar castle once more.

The hallways seemed strange being this...well empty. Usually there would be at the most one more person in the hall with Harry, at least during this time of the day. Now however everything just seemed so…..dead. It was like the life blood of Hogwarts was gone, but for Harry that was good news. He would have been bombarded with all their thoughts otherwise, sure the amulet was there, but he didn't really have much faith in it's abilities.

Harry quickly reached the library and the moment he did Irma Pince, the librarian spotted him.

"Potter," she hissed, "why are you here?"

"I ah… well I just wanted to get a head start on my summer assignments Ms. Pince."

"Really? I find that hard to believe," the woman snarled. Harry gulped, the woman towered over him, to be honest she somewhat resembled a vulture, what with her long neck and sharp hooked nose.

"W-well it's true, so can I...you know," Harry motioned to the empty library.

"Fine," Pince grumbled, "but not one word out of you boy. And remember, there is no one else in this entire castle, so anything, _anything_ happens to one of my books, I will know it was you."

Harry gulped but nodded as he turned away the woman and ran into the nearest bookshelf. He looked back carefully and saw the woman grumble as she sat in her seat behind her desk. Harry narrowed her eyes as he focused trying to figure out what she was thinking;

[Stupid boy, no respect for books. Him and that red head friend of his, always so loud. I still don't understand why Hermione willingly chooses to spend her time with those two. Absolute waste of time for such a smart girl like her.]

Harry was surprised the woman had such a strong liking for Hermione, he always just assumed she hated everyone. But then again the muggle born did spend a lot of time here, so it stands to reason Pince saw her as kin, or whatever the vulture hybrid considered as a friend.

With that little curiosity satisfied Harry turned to the rows and rows of books that now stood before him. He had a job to do, and honestly he was excited to do it. After all this wasn't a school project or anything like that, this was him researching a new power! Obviously the excitement factor was very high.

Harry first went to the cue cards looking them over for any references of 'strange powers' or 'unique abilities'. Key words like that. In the first five minutes Harry had found four books on unique abilities, three of which were written by the same author, one 'Augustus Fleemingsworth'.

So Harry went out and got all four books, along with Fleemingsworth's autobiography. After all he must have spent a lot of time researching these special powers, might as well give it a shot.

Harry put the books on the table and quickly began looking through them all. The first book was basically crap. All it spoke about was unique skills owned by wizards across history. And these skills weren't even all that unique, most were just really good at certain things. One was a potion's master that invented something called Felix ah... Something. Etherway, that was a bust.

Then came the three books by Augustus and that was when Harry hit the gold mine, figuratively speaking.

Each book was a compact detailed analysis on advanced unique powers given to wizards around the world. For example there was something called a metamorphmagus, which was the power to change one's facial features without the use of a wand. The word itself was honestly pretty difficult to say, so Harry just took to calling it the power to shape shift. Much simpler.

Then there was also something called Divination, which apparently was a real thing, but very few had that power.

There was also aura manipulation, pyrokinesis, astral projection, bio location, vulnerability and so one and so forth.

By the time Harry had gotten through the third book Augustus's works started to read like a muggle fiction story more than wizarding fact. But then again he was currently inside of a magical castle in Scotland with a wand tucked into his pocket so maybe his bar of disbelief should be seat a little higher than the rest of the world.

But Harry still hadn't found what he was looking for, so he kept digging.

He turned to Augustus' autobiography for help. In it the wizard spoke of all the books he had ever writing and his feeling on them. It served as a sort of index for what to read next, after all if Harry could narrow it down, then all the better.

'Wait, what's this,' Harry wondered as he looked at the last page of the autobiography where the writer mentioned a book he had written a long time ago. Apparently it was the first book he had ever written and it was an attempt at getting younger witches and wizards to appreciate muggle culture.

The book was called 'Muggle fiction, magical fact', and something told Harry this was exactly what he needed.

He quickly found the book, luckily the Hogwarts library had a copy. Harry placed down along with all the others he had and began to read it.

The book mostly described about what muggles believed to be impossible but the magical world knew to be possible. It was just a list of skills included like 'levitation', 'transmutation', 'invisibility' and so on.

Harry then spotted 'legilimency' in the index, guess it deserved it's own chapter. He turned to that page and began reading;

 _Most common wizards aren't aware of this, but the mind arts is a very useful tool for any wand user's arsenal. The art of legilimency is a unique field as it involves high mental faculties and lots of will power on the user's part. Hence why most do not even bother with this art form, despite its various uses._

 _Legilimency is the art of launching a mental assault on the minds of one's enemy, this way the battle will be both a mental one and a physical on. Most common use of legilimency is done in the field by Aurors in order to interrogate witnesses or for the purposes of surveillance._

 _The muggle born of my readers will recognize that this ability will have a striking resemblance to the muggle fictional power 'telepathy', the power to read other's mind. For those not aware telepathy is a fictional ability that some muggles believe to be a real ability. It would allow for an individual to read other's thoughts, and while it may sound similar to legilimency it is far different as anyone can the practice legilimency while only those gifted can use telepathy. In that way it is much similar to the seer abilities how one has to be born with it._

 _Another difference is that legilimency is an expression of magic while telepathy relies on some unknown third party factors._

 _But back to legilimency, the reason the average wizard or witch…_

Harry had stopped reading at that point. He looked further ahead and found no mentions of this telepathy ability Augustus spoke off. But one thing was for certain, this was definitely what Harry could do.

He looked over what was writing in the book over and over again, and honestly, it was not enough. It was just a paragraph describing his abilities, Harry needed more.

'Hm, Augustus said that it was an ability that muggles believed in…..maybe I could find more about it in a muggle library,' Harry sigh, if that was true the entire of the Hogwarts library, which was one of the biggest in Europe, was now useless to his needs.

Harry quickly started to pack up, he needed to put these books back where they belonged, or else the vulture that was currently glaring at him would kill him.

He went around putting the book back where he found them, luckily they were all located near each other. Harry now had only to put back the autobiography book, which was exceptionally heavy and also belonged on the fourth shelf.

Unfortunately Harry wasn't tall enough to reach it on his own, fortunately that was why God made the ladder. 'Wait, no, God didn't do that. Hm… who did make the first ladder? And did they name it after themselves? So was there a man named Ladder that invented the ladder?'

Harry shook his head, his mind had been going off topic several times that day. He found it harder to focus, it was always getting distracted. But at least when he was doing research or something important it stayed put, otherwise Harry feared he would never be able to learn anything.

Harry put the ladder on the book shelf and climbed it. He put the book back where he found it but as he was getting down his leg slipped sending him tumbling back onto the ground.

Harry fell down hard, he hit his head on the opposite shelf causing it to sway dangerously. Harry groaned as he rubbed his head, he really hurt it bad. Harry squinted his eyes open and looked up just in time to see a huge book from the top shelf falling down.

'Shit!' Harry said as he raised his arms up to protect his head. He knew this would hurt as he wished the book to not hit him. And suddenly something exploded out of his head, Harry couldn't feel it, it moved too quickly.

Harry waited and waited, but the pain never came. Slowly the young Gryff opened his eyes and looked up, and the moment he did Harry gasped.

The book was floating just a few short feet above his head. Harry could feel something in his head pushing the book up. It almost felt physical, like a wave of wind flowing outwards. Harry had seen levitation before, hell he had levitated things before, but that was always with a wand.

But now, now it was different, he could actually feel the book he was holding up. The 'wind' his brain was exerting allowed him to feel like he was actually holding the book up. He slowly moved it, altering the wind's patterns, and in response the book moved as well.

'This is so cool!' Harry exclaimed and in that moment of excitement the wind stopped causing the book to continue to fall down landing on Harry's open face.

"Bloody hell!" Harry cursed as he rubbed his bruised nose. He groaned as he looked at the fallen book, guess it was just accidental magic or something.

'No...no it can't just be accidental magic. That didn't feel like just magic,' Harry thought to himself as carefully put the put back in it's place, 'it felt real, like...like I was moving it, not my magic, me. And not just that I was also using my brain, which is also where I hear those voices.'

Harry quickly walked out of the library and to the hospital wing, Pomfrey would be back by now and he didn't wanted to be scolded for being out of his bed, again.

'Something strange is going on. I have all these new powers, and they are all related to my brain, somehow,' Harry ran his hand over his new 'X' shape scar, 'maybe this has something to do with it. Maybe not. But either way all these new feelings I'm getting, all these powers...I need to understand them.'

Harry quickly reached the hospital wing and found it empty, which was good. That mean Pomfrey wasn't back yet.

'So I'll start my research later...maybe I can sneak away from the Dursleys and try a muggle library for information about my powers. Btu something is funny,' Harry groaned, 'it's like I already know what these powers are, but I just can't seem to understand why. It's like deja vu, except it's for my whole life. I have definitely heard of these powers before, the ability to read minds, the ability to move objects with my mind, I assume. It's almost like….like I'm a psychic.'

Harry shook his head, 'no, no….yes? No….yes. No…..yes. Yes.'

It made sense, all these powers, it's was similar to the tricks those fake magicians Harry used to see. That is before he found out he was a wizard. Those 'illusionist' and 'psychic's'. When Harry first discovered the magical world he was surprised by all the things wizards could do, he chalked all the previous muggle magicians he saw to just fakes.

But now...maybe they were just fakes, but that didn't mean the things they talked about couldn't be done. After all everything they believe to be impossible, invisibility, spells, incantations, all of it was possible in the wizarding world. So why couldn't the opposite be true?

Harry took out his wand and looked it over. He needed to test his theory out...well not really a theory, more of a hunch.

Harry placed his wand on the side table and sat down on his bed. He looked at his wand intently, it was a good four feet away from him. Harry extended his arm and opened it fully. He focused on his wand, he focused intently.

He reached out with his mind, he tried to duplicate what he felt before. That feeling of 'wind' flowing out of his head towards the wand. It felt strange at first, almost impossible, but sure enough it was there.

It moved like slowly smoke as it surrounded itself around Harry's wand. Through this mysterious 6th sensation Harry could feel everything about the wand, it almost felt like he was holding it. Only now he could cover the entire wand, he wasn't limited to the size of his hand.

Harry then slowly pulled the feeling in his head back and sure enough the wand started to be brought back as well.

It was slowly dragged off the table and fell over, it nearly hit the ground when Harry stopped it. It felt stanger the way Harry ordered it to move, but sure enough it did move.

It slowly floated towards Harry who quickly snatched it out of the air drawing back the mental smoke his mind projected.

The young man sighed, he wiped the sweat from his brow. That took a lot of concentration on his part, it was like trying to fly with one's eyes closed. But somehow, Harry had done it, he actually had moved his wand with his mind.

This confirmed two things, one his powers weren't magical, they weren't even close. And two he was definitely going to enjoying using these abilities to scare the shit out of his cousin.

Later that night Madam Pomfrey showed up and brought Harry his dinner. He ate it in silence, which the healer found odd, and quickly went to bed. As he tried to sleep Harry's mind was filled with thoughts of the future. He needed to find out what he could do, he was so excited that his brain refused to let him sleep.

But eventually he did sleep and Harry dreamed. He dreamed of the chamber, of how he nearly died. He dreamed of Ginny dying and Tom being reborn, he dreamed of failing, he dreamed of dying there in that cold dark room next to the corpse of the basilisk.

Harry then watched as Voldemort destroyed Hogwarts from the inside out, going on a mad rampage killing everyone in sight. He cut off the heads of all muggle born students, hanging them around the Great Hall for all to see.

He killed Dumbledore with his own wand, he then feed Fawkes to a snake. The Dark lord then spread out as he slowly took over the entire of wizarding England. And soon he sat upon a giant throne of corpse, with Harry's serving as his foot rest.

Harry was horrified, but he couldn't stop it, he couldn't stop any of it. Slowly the red eyed monster looked at Harry, not that the corpse, but at Harry himself. He looked and smiled, "I win Potter."

"NO!" Harry screamed out as he snapped awake with his body covered with sweat. Harry looked around, h couldn't see anything, he didn't have his glasses. He felt his body, it wasn't hurt in any way, he was alright, he was alive.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey was at his side in seconds, "what happened?"

"I..I...I had a nightmare," Harry admitted as he slowly brought his breath back to normal.

"I see.. And what kind of nightmare?"

"The kind where Voldemort kills everyone," Harry sighed as he reached for his glasses, "why am I the only one who has these sort of dreams?"

"Well I hate to tell you this Mr. Potter, but you aren't," Madam Pomfrey spoke in a kind tone as she sat down besides Harry placing a gentle hand on his lap, "I was a healer during the war. I saw things that….that no one ever should see. People treated each other worse than animals. They threw away what made them human and became something twisted something…..monstrous.

"Back then I had nightmares, by magic, anyone who remembered those times had nightmares. We all dreamed of the day you-know-who would come knocking on our door and kill us and our family. We lived in fear, but eventually the war did end and so did the nightmare. But sometimes those nightmares….they still come back."

"How did you deal with them?" Harry asked, "how did you...you know, how did they stop?"

"You stopped them," Madam Pomfrey smiled as she looked at Harry.

"Me?"

"Yes, you," the healer nodded, "I imagine not many people told you just why you are so famous Harry. Yes, you survived the killing curse, and yes you destroyed Voldemort, but that isn't the reason why you are so loved by our world. You see, you are a symbol Harry, a symbol of hope. The day we all heard you stopped him….that was on of the happiest days in the memory of Britain."

"But I don't even remember doing that," Harry argued, "it was my mom and dad...they protected me. They are the real heroes."

"I know Harry, and so does everyone else. But you see….they sacrificed themselves for you, for the future. And they did so out of love. And in doing so they made you a symbol of something better, something the entire world could rally behind. You were seen as the child that protected us from the darkness. You were seen as the child that stopped Voldemort, it doesn't matter that you didn't, in the end that is how people will remember you."

"So is that why people care for me so much? Because they want that feeling of happiness to last?"

The healer nodded, "yes Harry, that is exactly why they love you. You are seen as the one who fought back the darkness, and through you everyone sees a better future."

"But what if I don't want to be that?" Harry asked, "do I really have to live my life up to the standards put up by others?"

"No, of course not. You can live however you want...but Harry you aren't normal. From the moment you were born you were a special child. You have a duty Harry, a duty to be the light of our world."

"But what if I fail?" Harry snapped, "what if I'm not good enough."

"You won't fail, and you are good enough."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because every time you come here Harry it was because you risked your life trying to do the right thing," Pomfrey smiled, "you are a selfless boy Mr. Potter, you save people that don't others believe are beyond saving. You are a good person, and as long as you remain the way you will always be good enough."

"But what if I want to change?" Harry asked, "what if I don't' want to be this….this mess," Harry looked at himself, "I'm skin and bones. I basically have only a few friends in this castle of a school. I am pants at my subjects, I don't really have any talents except for flying and….and why would anyone care for me?"

"Harry if you really feel that way, then change."

"But you just told me not to."

"Yes, but if you don't' like that version of yourself, then change it."

"But won't people want me to be the same? To be their symbol?"

"Yes," Pomfrey nodded, "but you don't have to be. You don't have to do something you don't like Harry, no matter what everyone else want's you to do. Sometimes….sometimes you must stand your ground and do what you think is right. And if the world tells you to move or change you shake you head and you reply, 'no, you move'."

Harry's face slowly turned to one of understanding, "so….so what do you think I should do?"

"If you want to better than you are, if you are unhappy with what you are, then change."

"But what if my friends don't like me if I do?"

"Then that's their problem," Madam Pomfrey shrugged getting off Harry's bed, "besides if they truly are you friends they would accept the changes you made."

"Do you think I can do it though?" Harry asked unsure, "could I really change that much? And what if I become something completely different?"

"I don't think that's possible Harry," the healer smiled, "no one can ever change fully who they are. No matter who you become, that helpful little boy who saved Ginny Weasley will always live on inside of you."

Harry nodded as he looked at his hands. He was worried, he was worried about how his powers would change him, how he would change. He was afraid, he was before as well, but the discovery of his abilities distracted him from his fears.

Harry sighed, "thanks Madam Pomfrey, I needed that."

"Don't mention it dear," the healer smiled as she drew back his curtains, "now try to get some sleep, you will need it."

Harry nodded as he layed back on his bed slowly trying to figure out what he should do. The healer was right, he could change if he wanted to, there was absolutely no reason why he shouldn't.

Harry sighed as he rolled around, an hour passed by quickly and yet he was awake. Harry took his wand out and cast the tempus spell displaying the time. It was 4 in the morning, Harry sighed, he definitely wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. He couldn't sleep at all, his brain was way to active. He needed to do something.

Just then Harry remembered the dream he had, about how Voldemort was reborn in the chamber. Sure it was just a dream, but with all these new powers Harry had gotten it may have very well been a permission.

If was a chance it was true, a chance that Tom was still alive...well Harry couldn't risk it. He needed to check out the chamber, again.

So with his mind made up Harry quickly slipped out of his bed and looked outside his curtains. He could see madam Pomfrey sleeping in her room. He carefully snuck out of the hospital wing and walked to the second floor girl's bathroom.

It took some time, Harry mostly had to take care to avoid the ghosts. Usually he would worry about prefects or teachers monitoring the halls but right now school was over so there would be no reason for them to do that.

Soon Harry reached the second floor bathroom and carefully entered the room. He really did not want to wake up moaning Myrtle, if she woke up then the rest of Hogwarts would also be awak thanks to her screams.

Harry looked around and sure enough the entrance was sealed up. Guess Dumbledore or someone figured out a way to close it up, considering only a parselmouth could open or close the entrance.

Harry circled the basins until he found the right tap. He looked at the snake carved into it and like before, pretended it was a real snake.

"Open," Harry said and as soon as he did he blinked, 'wait...that was in english. What the hell?!'

Harry hock his head and focused again on the tap. He focused closely, he imagined it was a real snake. He readied himself and spock, "open."

'God damnit!' Harry cursed as he hit the tap in anger, only to cause his own hand further harm. Harry cursed he didn't understand why it wasn't working. Before whenever he tried to speak like a snake it worked but now...now it just came out in english.

'Could it have something to do with my scar?' Harry rubbed his forehead, once again it all came back to this. Maybe when he gained his new powers he lost his old one. It wasn't really a solid theory but it was all Harry had to go on.

But Harry still needed to get in. He groaned, 'hm...maybe I can just fake it. After all it's just a bunch of hissing noises right?'

And so Harry tired doing just that. He hissed in different tone and pitches. He even once tried biting his tongue as it sounded hissier, but alas nothing worked.

Finally it was around 5 in the morning, Harry had just spent an hour in the girl's bathroom hissing at a tap. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

With a heavy heart Harry quickly walked away from the second floor bathroom and back towards the medical wing. He couldn't open it, but at least that meant Tom wasn't back, because if he was that thing would have been open by now.

Maybe his dream was just that, a dream. So that meant he could now read minds while also moving objects with his mind. But it felt like Harry was just scratching the surface of what he could do.

He walked along the corridors of Hogwarts, it was still early, but Harry could see the sun rising from the east. It honestly looked very beautiful, it was enough to stop Harry and make him watch as it slowly came up past the horizon over the forbidden forest.

Harry leaned on the window sill and sighed. He wore a simple grey shirt and a pair of jeans, it was nothing fancy, and barely kept the cold bit of the early morning air away, but Harry didn't mind. He liked the cold sometimes.

The sun rise was honestly beautiful to see. So much wonder, so much beauty. Harry wondered why he never spent time to wake up early to see it before. He regretted that...in fact he regretted a lot of things.

He regretted all the time he wasted. Maybe it was because of his near death experience, but Harry couldn't care less of the things he called problems before.

Sure the Dursley's were bad, but Harry couldn't do anything about that. They were assholes and would continue to act like assholes, Harry couldn't make them change.

Harry realised he would have to change, that he would have to change and that was okay. He was allowed to change, he was allowed to become someone better, someone else. And maybe it was because of his powers, but right now Harry felt like he could do anything, that he could be anything.

And saw in that moment as he overlooked the sun rising over Scotland Harry Potter made a promise to himself, he promised to always live his life to the fullest, to never be bound by what others wanted him to be. To always do what makes him happy, and to not waste a single moment of his life again.

He swore to change, not because he had to but because he wanted to. With these powers of his...he could become great, he didn't know what the future held for him, but he didn't care. Be it Voldemort or homework, he would face it.

And it wasn't because he was the boy who lived or some sort of saviour for the wizarding world. It was because he was Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter.

* * *

 **So this chapter was a little slower, but I needed to set up Harry's mental state of mind. You know, you can't just turn a guy's character 180 degrees with a snap of your fingers.**

 **Anyway, yes, I also introduced a new power.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Next chapter will be about Harry in the muggle world trying to learn more about his powers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Harry walked back to the infirmary and sure enough madam Pomfrey screamed at him for walking around the castle in the middle of the night. After that delightful event Harry was forced to go through several of the healers rigorous status charms and wait as still as a statue for her to diagnose his condition.

After giving him the all clear, accompanied with a lot of shouting, Harry was allowed to leave the medical wing. His trunk and all his belongings were brought to him by the time he was ready to leave.

After a quick check up to make sure everything was there Harry said goodbye to the healer and quickly left the castle walking towards Hagrid's hut. He was told to meet the gentle giant there, who would then bring him to the Dursley's for the summer.

As Harry dragged his heavy trunk along he groaned. The early mornings might have been pleasant but it was still the beginning of summer and that meant everything was hot. The sun beat down on Harry as he dragged his heavy trunk down the castle towards Hagrid's hut.

He groaned, 'I'm a wizard, a freaking wand waving wizard. I should be able to easily carry this thing with a light weight charm but nooo, that wasn't taught until fourth year. Why is it that all the good charms aren't taught till later?'

Harry groaned as he stopped and dropped the trunk, he couldn't drag it anymore. He promptly sat down on it and sighed wiping the sweat from his head. He was already tired, he really needed to improve on his strength.

'If only I could carry this thing with a spell or…..idiot. I am an idiot, a complete and utter tool. Infact I don't deserve to live,' Harry sighed as he got up and took out his wand. He honestly didn't know what he didn't think of this before.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Harry flicked and swished his wand and aimed it at his trunk. He slowly brought it up and trailed it along as he walked down the beaten path, now with less to worry about.

But just then Harry realized something. He was right now alone, absolutely nobody was looking at him. So maybe this would be the perfect time for him to try out his newly discovered telekinetic abilities.

Harry immediately canceled the levitation charm he had on his trunk dropping it hard on the ground. He put away his wand and extended both of his arms out. He focused and sent out a burst of his telekinetic powers.

The psychic ability quickly surrounded itself around Harry's trunk. The boy could feel every inch of his wooden luggage. He slowly pushed everything away giving the trunk his undivided attention. He then began to lift it up.

At first nothing happened, it barely shock. It was like carrying it with his own hands, only now it was ten times more difficult. But Harry didn't give up. The next time he pulled the very corners of the trunk slowly lifted itself up before stopping.

Harry started to pant, 'what am I missing? Is it just too big for me? Why can't I move it? Maybe I should try something easier first, like a book or two.'

Harry groaned, he didn't like failure, but in the end the facts were staring him in the face. He wasn't strong enough, yet. So Harry swallowed his pride and quickly reapplied his levitation charm carrying the trunk with his magic as he walked towards Hagrid's.

He quickly reached the wooden hut and knocked on the door. He heard barking from the inside, probably Fang, and a voice call out, "be right there!"

Harry waited patiently and soon the door swung open revealing Hagrid dressed up in a heavy overcoat carrying what looked like the same umbrella he used to give Dudley a pig's tail.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry smiled as he hugged the half-giant.

"Hello Harry!" the gentle man chuckled as he hugged him back, "'haven't seen ya in awhile!"

"I know, I've been madam Pomfrey's prisoner for some time," Harry chuckled, "I'm glad to see you got out."

"Aye, Dumbledore sent for me the moment you and Ginny Weasley came out of the wretched place. Why if it wasn't for you I would still be stuck in Azkaban, and believe me I don't want that," Hagrid's accent was rough, but Harry was used to it.

"Well I'm glad you're out, so, you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Almost," Hagrid petted Fang and then closed the door locking it behind him with a large iron key he pulled out of one of the several pockets his coat had.

"So how are we going to London Hagrid?" Harry asked as he followed the half-giant towards the back of his little hut. There he noticed was a small garage that was surprisingly hard to miss. Harry always assumed Hagrid used it to store manure of other farming tools, but the moment Hagrid opened the doors Harry realised it didn't contain simple gardening tools but a shining motorcycle.

"Thought you might enjoy a little ride to Hogsmeade," Hagrid grinned as he took the bike out, "'haven't been able to use this beauty in ages, figured it needed to go out for a spin."

Hagrid sat on the bike and the vehicle visible bent down thanks to the man's incredible weight. He clicked a button on one handle and kicked the bike's ignition causing it to roar to life.

Harry grinned from ear to ear at the sound. It was an amazing sound to hear, Harry couldn't help a feeling of nostalgia wash over him, it was like he had heard this wound before, but he couldn't figure out where.

"This is amazing Hagrid," Harry said as he dropped his trunk in the bikes side car, "where did you get this?"

"Oh, I got it from...well...I can't seem to remember," Hagrid gave a nervous chuckle rubbing his beard.

"Really? You can't remember who gave you a flying motorcycle?" Harry through a questioning look at Hagrid who immediately started to sweat.

"Well it was a long time ago-and well, people weren't really, ah, how do I say this-"

"-Hagrid you didn't steal this did you?" Harry asked.

"What?! NO! It was a gift?"

"And who gave it?"

"I...I can't remember," the man replied and immediately a guilty look came over his face. Harry however wasn't satisfied. Hagrid was hiding something from him, and every time the tall man did something like that it always ended bad for Harry. For example the giant three headed dog Hagrid so lovingly called 'Fluffy'.

"Hagrid, who gave you that bike," Harry asked, except this time he didn't pay attention to Hagrid's lame excuse, something about winning it in a bet. Instead Harry was focused on trying to read Hagrid's thought's by focusing on the man's head.

[I can't tell him the truth, I just can't. I know I'll say I won it in a bet, like with Norbert. There, that should be good enough. It has to be good enough, I can never tell him that Sirius gave the bike to me. Harry must never know about that man.]

Harry's eyes widened in horror, "Hagrid," the half-giant's rambling were cut short, "who is Sirius?"

The giant man's eyes went wide in horror, "how do you know that name?!"

Harry blinked, 'oh shit! I acted without thinking again!' Harry cursed himself, he had been so concerned with finding out who this Sirus person was that he never bothered to think of the consequences of his actions.

'Okay enough, you can scold yourself later, now I need an excuse, and quickly,' Hagrid was slowly starting to get suspicion. Using his newly improved thinking speed Harry quickly came up with an excuse, or at least the best he could make up.

"I-I….I don't know," Harry said putting on his best poker face as he looked down with a fake look of confusion.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, the name just...well it just popped into my head," Harry didn't lie, he didn't hear the name in his head.

"Really? Just like that?" Hagrid asked.

[How could that have happened? That's impossible. Unless, did he remember Sirius from his childhood?]

Harry smiled, 'got ya.'

"I remember something when I was smaller," Harry began, "I think it was from when I was younger."

"Really?" Hagrid asked in amazement.

[By Magic, he really does remember Sirius Black!]

Harry sighed, 'Hagrid, you have a big heart, but God your stupidly gullible.'

"I think I remember his full name," Harry continued, "Black, Sirius Black."

"Harry…." Hagrid sighed, he switched off the motorcycle and put the side stand on, "what I'm about to tell you must never be repeated understood? And I mean never. I swore to Dumbledore I would never mention the man to you but since you already know..."

"I promise Hagrid, I swear I won't' tell anyone," Harry promised eager to find out this seemingly important mystery that Dumbledore himself didn't want him to know.

"Sirius Black is, was, a very good friend of your parents," Hagrid looked heartbroken as he continued, "he did a few bad things and now….now he's in Azkaban."

"What did he do Hagrid?"

"Nothing you need to know about Harry, please drop it."

[He killed so many people, so many. He's a monster, Harry must never find out that he is his Godfather, it would break the boy.]

"What," Harry said as he gasped in surprise. He had a godfather, he had someone who was supposed to take care of him. But in true Potter luck fashion that person also was somehow a serial killer locked up in the biggest prison in the world.

"I said you don't need to know Harry," Hagrid put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder, "he's not worth the time you would spend wondering about him."

"R-right," Harry nodded. He might have said that, but this wasn't over by a long shot. Something was going on here, another mystery being kept away from him.

He could find out what it was from Hagrid, just keep bombarding him with question and then read his mind, but he had already stepped over the line. He acted reckless by mentioning Sirius's name. He needed to be careful, for now his questions would have to wait.

"Okay, yeah, I'll stop it," Harry nodded as he quickly smiled, "now, where exactly am I supposed to sit?"

Hagrid smiled as he turned the bike on again, "climb behind me, and hold on tight."

"I don't' think I can fit there Hagrid," Harry said looking at the space behind the giant man.

"Oh come now, I'm sure you can manage," Hagrid scooted forward. Harry had to squeeze in but he did manage to sit in a comfortable position, "you ready?"

Harry gripped the man's coat, "ready."

"Then let's go!" Hagrid grinned as he flooded the engine causing the bike to burst forward slowly flying higher and higher into the air.

The wind blew past Harry's face as he grinned. This was it, the feeling of flying. He missed this. The worst part of being bedridden was the fact that he no longer could got out and fly. But now, not that excitement had returned.

Harry threw his hands up and screamed his lungs up, "WOAHH!"

"Careful Harry!" Hagrid yelled over his shoulder, "this isn't a broom you know!"

"Sorry Hagrid!" Harry replied as he grabbed Hagrid's coat again smiling at the way the wind roared past his ears.

They traveled over the forbidden forest, looking down Harry swore he saw a herd of unicorn traveling across the dense forest floors. Soon they past the castle limits traveling towards the small town of Hogsmeade that was located just a few short meters away from the school.

Looking at it from the sky Harry could tell there wasn't much to do in the town. There were a few buildings here and there. Sure it was a magical town and all that, but it wasn't all that impressive.

Hagrid slowly brought them down just outside the town called 'The Three Broomsticks inn'. The bike landed with a little bit of trouble, guess Hagrid wasn't that used to landing the thing as he was flying it.

He quickly parked the bike and grabbed Harry's trunk out of the sidecar, "well, come on."

"Wait aren't we going to London on this?" Harry asked in confusion as he got off the bie following Hagrid to what looked like a dirt road. It was near the edge of the small town and it didn't look like it was well used.

"What? Are you crazy? Just five minutes on that thing give me a back ache, can you imagine five hours?! No, we'll be taking the Knight bus Harry."

"What's that?"

"A bus."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know that, I meant what's special about."

"Hm, nothing special, it's just that only wizards can summon it," Hagrid stood at the side of the road, "raise your wand up Harry."

Harry was curious but did what was asked. He took out his wand and raised it high in the sky, "what exactly am I supposed to be-"

CABOOM!

A blur of blue and purple came speeding down the dirt road stopping right in front of Hagrid and Harry. The wind drawback from the bus's speed tossed Harry on his ass, Hagrid on the other hand remained perfectly still.

"Woah," Harry said as he looked at the bus. It was a double decker paint blue. I looked like an older model, but it was well maintained.

Soon the bus conductor came out and greeted Hagrid and Harry. The game's keeper of Hogwarts quickly payed the bus fare and got on to the bus. Harry quickly followed and the inside was even more amazing.

It seemed someone might have charmed the inside as it looked like a general hall more than a the interior of a bus. There were beds all around, some occupied, others were not. In the front were a couple of seats while the top was filled with beds.

"Come on Harry, you might want to sit down for this," Hagrid motioned to the seat next to his.

Harry quickly did what as asked and the moment his but touch the seat the bus lurched forward slamming Harry into the cushions with the force of a rocket.

Harry then spent the rest of the trip being treated as a rag doll as the constant movement of the bus caused him to literally bounce off the walls. There must have been a charm or something that made them soft because that's what it felt like.

Soon however that nightmare was over and Harry finally got off at Diagon Alley right in front of Gringotts.

Harry almost puked when he got off the buss, he went to a corner and dry heaved. Hagrid however just moved like nothing was wrong carrying Harry's trunk with one hand.

"I hate that thing," Harry groaned as his finally started to return to normal.

"You'll get used to it," Hagrid assured him as he began walking into the alley, "now come on, we need to get you home."

Harry nodded and followed Hagrid. The beauty of the alley was distracting but Harry managed to stay on task. Soon they reached and exited through the other side of the Leaky Cauldron entering muggle London.

From there it was just a short tube ride towards Surely and soon Harry found himself once again in front of number 4 Privet drive.

Harry sighed, "I so don't want to go there again Hagrid. Those people are awful."

"Do you want me to talk to them Harry?" Hagrid asked in a hurt tone [I really don't want to leave Harry with those people. Lily would be so ashamed of her sister.]

Harry shook his head, "no Hagrid, thanks. I'll manage. Plus if you do threaten them the only thing that will accomplish is getting me into trouble the moment you leave. I'll think of something, I'm sure."

Hagrid nodded sadly, "right, well if you sure."

Harry turned to Hagrid, he wrapped his arms around the man, "thank you Hagrid."

Hagrid dropped the trunk and hugged Harry back, "take care Harry, I'll see you next year."

Harry nodded and the two parted ways. Harry took his trunk and slowly dragged it down the Dursley's driveway. He reached the front door and sighe, 'here goes everything.'

Harry knocked on the door and waited. Soon the white door was thrown open revealing Harry's uncle Vernon. The fat walrus growled at him, "I heard you got thrown into the hospital."

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry replied.

"Why? Did you bully someone who shouldn't have been bullied?"

"In a way yes," Harry chuckled. Vernon's face took on a confused look at Harry's joke. He had never heard the boy laugh so carelessly before, it was almost an alien sound to be coming out of him.

"Yes well….go put that trunk in the closet and then go up to you room. And remember, no funny business."

Harry nodded, "yeah got it," he walked passed the man towards the closet.

"Don't take that attitude with me boy," Vernon hissed, "I will not have you treat me like you do your kind."

"Yup, got it," Harry opened the closet and put the trunk in.

"Boy!"

"Man!" Harry snapped back.

"What has gotten into you?!"

"Me? What has gotten into me? Well nothing much, just some snake venom, and some delicious pumpkin juice, why, did I become a little fat?"

Vernon growled, "I don't know what inspired this change in attitude boy but that ends now!"

"Or what? You'll beat me?" Harry chuckled, "please, you don't' have the balls, in fact," Harry threw open the closet and grabbed his trunk, "I just realised I have a lot of summer homework, I'll be taking this up with me."

"No you will not!" Vernon yelled, by now both Dudley and Petunia heard the ruckus and had come out from the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to stop me?" Harry asked as he moved towards the stairs.

"You will not be practising your freakiness in my house boy!" Vernon shouted as he stepped in front of Harry's path.

"Move," Harry growled.

"Put the trunk back in your closet and go to your room!"

"I said move Dursley!" Harry raised his voice causing Vernon and the rest to pause. Harry had never raised his voice. Never. He had been to afraid, but not any more. He refused to be treated like this any more.

"You know what, fuck this," Harry snapped, he reached out with his mind and felt his mental powers connect with Vernon's body. It was heavy, but Harry had no intention lifting it. Instead he pushed Vernon to the side slamming him into the wall.

"DAD!" Dudley cried out as he went to his father's side helping the man get back to his feet.

[Why is he acting like this!]

Harry turned to Petunia, it was her voice he heard. He looked right at her with his green eyes, with Lily's eyes. "I hate you. I hate all of you. I don't know if you care, but there, I needed to say that."

Harry quickly went up the stairs dragging his trunk behind him. He reached his room and slammed the door behind him locking it.

Harry tossed the trunk to one side as he sat down on the bed.

"ARGH!" Harry cried out in anger. He grabbed a toy car, one of the many broken toy's Dudley threw aways, and slammed it into the wall.

Tears flew down from Harry's eyes, he didn't like being this angry, he didn't want to hate people. But the Dursley's they were special. They always made him angry and the always made him sad. He didn't understand it, he just couldn't understand them.

Harry cried as he hung his head down, he couldn't take it any more, he just couldn't. He wanted to leave, but he didn't know where he could go. Ron's? No, no he couldn't do that to his friend.

He didn't have family, the only one he did have was in Azkaban. Harry slowly let the anger take over, he let the rage win. And slowly all the toys in his room started to slowly float up.

Through tear stained cheeks Harry looked at the floating objects. He didn't even realise he was doing it. But sure enough all the broken toys in the room were floating in the air circling him slowly.

Harry reached out and tired to feel how he was doing this. Before he had difficulty in lifting his a simple book, but now all the objects in the room were floating.

'Maybe it has to do with the weight, or maybe….' Harry looked at his shaking arms. They were shaking from the anger, from the grief. 'So maybe that's the key. The angry I get, the stronger my powers become.'

So slowly Harry started letting go. He calmed himself down and suddenly all the object in the room came down.

Harry sighed, at least this little pity session was useful. He now understood a little bit more about his powers.

'Maybe I can leave, rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron, spend my summer there,' Harry wondered. The plan was great, only thing was that would be difficult would be the cash, but Harry had enough to pay for a few month's of boarding.

Just as Harry started to form a plan on how he escaped a knock came on the door. Harry reached out to listen to the thoughts of the person behind the door.

[Maybe he will listen to me. Maybe I can convince him to stay. He needs to stay, he's Lily's boy.]

Harry growled, "go away Petunia!"

"Harry James Potter come out here right this instant!" Petunia screamed.

"Go fuck yourself!" Harry screamed right back.

"Why I never, I should wash you mouth with soap for such language! We raised you better then that young man!"

"Yeah, trapping a child under a closet is really a strong moral lesson! Thanks for that!" Harry was fuming, slowly more and more objects started to float in the air again. Harry tried her best, but he couldn't stop them.

"We may have made our mistakes but we still deserve to be treated with respect!"

"Wow, you're admitting that you made a mistake?! Will wonders never cease?!"

"That's it, I'm opening this door now!"

Harry heard keys jingling on the other side of the door. He couldn't let Petunia see what was going on inside his room. He ran to the door just as Petunia unlocked it and slammed it shut.

"HARRY!" She bagned on the door, "let me through!"

"No!"

"Potter you will let me through!"

"What part of no don't you get?!" Harry yelled as his anger peaked. He pushed out with his mind and pushed the door close. But the force was to much as Harry accidentally pushed Petunia away as well.

"Harry…., fine. Stay there for all I care. Until you open this door you will not receive a morsel of food from us, do you understand?!"

"Yeah, got it. So basically it's going to be a repeat of what you did after Dudley's birthday, right?"

Harry didn't get a reply. Instead he heard Petunia slowly walk back down to the kitchen. Harry took a deep breath and let it out. He slowly got his anger in check causing all the toys in his room to fall back hit, hitting the wooden floor hard.

Harry locked the door once more and went back to his bed. He sighed, he may have acted cool, but he was already hungry. He needed food, now. He opened his trunk and went through it finding nothing he could actually eat.

Harry groaned as he looked outside, it seems that the Dursley's didn't bother putting bars on his windows this summer. Harry walked up to the window and tried to open it for some fresh air, but the moment he tried pushing the window open he found it to be nailed shut.

'Great, just great. If the hunger doesn't kill me the poor ventilation will,' Harry groaned as he looked to the afternoon blue sky. He was tired of this place already, he needed to leave, now. He tried the window again but it remained locked.

'If only I could use my wand. One bombarda and this thing will be reduced to pieces,' Harry sighed, once again a problem in his life could be easily solved with magic.

Suddenly a thought came into Harry's head. He looked at his hands, 'maybe I can break it using my telekinesis?'

Harry didn't know, but he had to try. After all the concept was the same right? If he could pull it to him he should be able to push it away from him.

He had to careful, Harry couldn't afford to make noise while opening it, if the Dursley's heard it they would find it broken and replace it with something Harry might not be able to break out out.

He put both arms on the window's lock and pushed with his mind. The wooden structures felt solid, at first nothing happened, but then the wood started to bend. The glass cracked as Harry slowly pushed it back using his mind.

Slowly the window was pushed back and the metal lock snapped with a loud crack. Harry winced at the noise, but hopefully it wasn't loud enough to be heard downstairs. If Harry had any luck right now the Dursley's were in the livingroom watching the telly or something.

Harry pushed the newly unlocked windows open. It wasn't exactly the cleanest job, but it was done and that's all that matters. Harry looked down from the window, it was a straight 20 foot drop to the ground, something Harry was sure he couldn't make.

'Damn if only I could lift myself like an object, then I could just float down to the ground,' Harry sighed before suddenly a lightbulb went on in his head, 'wait a minute….'

Harry had never tried it out before, but maybe then again there was no reason not to try. He couldn't just jump out, no, he needed to practise first. So Harry stepped away from the window and stood in the center of the room.

He looked at his feet and slowly he pushed his mental powers out of his head and down towards his own body. It was an odd feeling, Harry could now feel every inch on his body, it was like he was coated with a second skin of sorts.

Slowly the feeling of Harry's weight went away from the soles of his feet. He moved higher and higher until he longer touched the ground. His body was felt light, he couldn't feel his weight at all. But for his mind, well that was a different matter.

Harry was barely holding up his own body, it felt like he was going to lose control any second. But Harry was determined, he needed to know his limits. So Harry kept himself afloat as he focused on maintaining his 'flight'.

Soon sweat started to form on his brow, the strain was getting to him. His breath became passed, soon Harry had to drop himself, his brain couldn't take the stress. So the moment Harry reached the 30 second mark he dropped himself causing him to land on the floor with a bang.

Harry sat on the bed panting, 'it may not be much, but it's still awesome. And I mean shit….I can fly.'

Harry grinned, he waited for his mind to recover from the strain he was feeling before going up to the window and standing at the edge. It was a big drop down.

He then looked back, he had almost forgotten about his trunk. Problem was Harry couldn't lift the thing, even when he was angry that was the one object in the room that stayed on the ground.

'Maybe I can take only what I need, leave the junk behind,' Harry thought to himself as he quickly searched the room for a bag. Soon he found one of Dudley's old duffle bags, it was black and covered with dust, but Harry didn't mind.

He threw open his trunk and quickly began to fill the duffle bag with all his stuff. He first packed his potions brewing set, don't want to leave that behind. He also packed his books and any other magical item that was in his possession.

Luckily the bag was big enough, but by the time Harry got to packing his school stationery it was full. He literally couldn't put any items more inside it. Harry would be forced to leave behind all his old clothes along with his old robes. But it didn't matter, he could always just buy some new ones.

With that done Harry quickly levitated the duffle bag and guided it out through the window and gently put it on the ground. Once the bag was on the Earth Harry stepped up to the edge of the window and got himself ready to climb out.

He would only have one shot at this, and one mistake and he was dead, but then again he was Harry Potter, dangerous situations were just a Tuesday for him.

Harry jumped up onto the window sill and folded his knees. He looked down and gulped at the height difference, 'here goes nothing.'

Harry pushed forward and into the air, for a single moment he was falling, but the very next second he found himself floating in the air. Harry grinned as he saw his shadow fall on the grass below.

Slowly and carefully Harry brought himself to the ground making sure to not move to fast else he might get hurt on the landing. He touched the ground gently and bent down, don't want the Dursley's spotting him through the window or something.

Harry grabbed the duffle bag and ran out the back gate towards the front curb. He was finally free of his wretched family, the taste of freedom had never tasted more sweeter.

Harry quickly walked to the curb and pulled out his wand hailing for the Knight bus. He only had to wait for a minute before the blue and purple blur appeared on his street.

The bus stopped with a gust of wind, luckily Harry was prepared for it this time as he didn't fall on his back.

"Hello, welcome to the Knight bus-" the conductor began.

"-Yeah yeah I got it," Harry quickly cut him off, "I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron, also," Harry pulled out a gallon, "can I get a mug of hot chocolate?"

* * *

 **So now things star to get interesting. Harry ran away, the plot will really start to pick up from this point forward. Next Chapter of APR- Harry get's a job a get's a new friend!**

 **Also if you have any questions please leave it in the review section.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Harry reached the Cauldron in minutes. He got off the bus with shaky feet but luckily his balance came back pretty quickly. Harry adjusted the duffle bag around his shoulder as he walked into the dainty pub.

The inside was pretty quiet, it was only the early evening so obviously a pub like this would be not very busy.

Harry sat down on a stool in front of the counter and looked at Tom, the barkeep wore a white shirt and a brown vest with a black bowtie completing his victorian age bartender look. He waited for a moment before Tom noticed him and approached the young wizard.

"Mr. Potter, so nice to see you," Tom smiled as he extended his arm.

"Hello Mr. Tom," Harry shook the man's hand, "how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, couldn't be better. And please just Tom, after all that is what everyone else calls me," Tom chuckled as he prepared a glass of water and gave it to Harry, "now what brings you here so soon? I remember you and Hagrid walking out of here just an hour or so ago."

"Yeah, me and...well me and my family aren't really getting along," Harry sighed, "anyone, it's not really important. I was wondering Tom, do you happen to have any rooms available?"

"Why yes I do," Tom smiled, "I have several rooms free. How long will you need said room?"

"Ah, the summer," Harry rubbed his neck, "all summer long."

Tom blinked, "really? Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, "yeah, I'm sure."

"Well…..it won't come cheap you know," Tom rubbed his chin [what do I do? I don't want to charge the poor boy, but I need the cash. I doubt he has that much money, maybe he could work here something for food and boarding.]

Harry snapped to attention, "maybe I can work it off? It's not like I'm doing anything else this entire summer, and I'm not really a stranger to hard work."

Tom blinked, "that's amazing, I was just thinking the same thing. I'm sure you have money Harry but I doubt you would enjoy spending so much," Harry nodded, just because he had money didn't mean he wanted to spend it. Miserly habits for the win!

"So what do you have for me?" Harry asked.

"Hm, well you could work the table around here, maybe even sever a few drinks. Wait, do you know how to cook?"

Harry nodded, "yes, but only the muggle way, I'm still a student so I can't use cooking charms, not that I know any…."

Tom waved off Harry's concern, "nonsense, you can learn them easily enough. But you're right, underage magic is a big no no. Hm….but it doesn't matter. If you can pull your own weight, and if your cooking is actually any good, then I would love to have you on board."

[Plus he's Harry Potter, once people get wind that he's working here attendance should increase by a 100 times!]

Harry was hurt on the inside when he heard Tom's inner thoughts. It may have been a foolish idea, but Harry thought the man genuinely cared for him. But it was not to be, and besides, it's not like Harry had any say in the matter.

"So boss, when do I begin?" Harry asked as he masked his anger at being used as a crowd generating tool.

"Well how about tomorrow?" Tom offered, "here," he took out a single room key, "room 9. Go up and settle in, then come do and look around, see what I do, try to learn what the job consists off."

Harry took the offered key, "got it," 'and while I'm downstairs doing that I'm sure you'll make sure everyone can see. Basically you just want to advertise the great boy-who-lived.'

Harry took his duffle bag and went upstairs, as he did the young psychic took a sneak peak into Tom's head once more.

[I sure hope the kid's okay, maybe I should talk to him about his family...hm, maybe I should notify the ministry, they should know about child abuse cases.]

Harry was surprised, he didn't think Tom cared. He just thought the man wanted to exploit his fame. Guess just because you use someone doesn't mean you don't care about them.

Harry sighed, he was slowly realising just how much of a burden it was to be able to read other's minds. He could imagine the shit other people were thinking, he knew he should respect their privacy, but Harry couldn't. When faced with a choice of knowledge and ignorance Harry knew he could never chose ignorance, he lived like that for too long.

Harry quickly went to his room, it was nice, kind of small but definitely bigger than his room at the Dursley's. Harry had a single person bed tucked in one corner with a closet and a shelf. He also had a table and chair with a wizarding radio set up.

Harry quickly unpacked all his stuff, the duffel bag was almost tearing itself by the seems. He stacked the books on the shelf and tossed the rest in the closet. He didn't have much clothes, just a few shirts and a single set of jeans. Plus a robe, but that wasn't much.

Harry knew he would have to go clothes shopping soon, maybe he could look around Diagon Alley when he's free.

Harry then washed up in the shared bathroom on the floor and quickly went down to meet Tom. By now the bar was nearly full, people were chatting up a store, several of them were shoppers returning from a busy day.

"Looks like you have your hands full," Harry said as she took a seat on the counter.

"Aye, but that just means good business," Tom replied as he used his wand to polish several shot glasses. He looked to Harry, "now, look and try to figure out how this works. I talked it over with the rest of the staff and we decided for now you would be best as a busboy. You clean up the tables and any spills caused by the people. After that maybe we'll talk about you working the kitchen."

Harry nodded, "sound's great. So what exactly am I supposed to do. I mean, I just have to mop up after people, I've been doing that for years. Why exactly do I have to sit and watch."

"Sod off mate!" CRASH!

Harry winced as he turned to see two wizards currently engaged in a fist fight. Everyone around them moved to give them space while the two wizards hit each other with whatever they could grab.

"That's why," Tom sighed as the bar keep rushed to stop the fighting.

Harry watched as the man quickly talked the men down. He found out what happened and then promptly kicked the offender out of the pub. Harry then watched silently for the rest of the night as Tom and his workers managed to maintain order in the pub.

Harry finally understood why Tom wanted him to observe and not do anything, he wanted him to learn how to move between the roaring crowds. It was almost like an artform, and Harry intended to learn it.

 **A week later;**

Harry quickly finished cleaning up the vomit on the floor as he put away his bucket and mop. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a mug of water quenching his thirst.

The week had been a hard one for Harry. His work was demanding to say the least. Over the week Harry had been on his feet non stop. He had mopped and cleaned this place at least 40 times, that was more than 6 times a day!

But the perks were worth it. Harry had basically gotten a blank cheque when it came to the food served, something Tom regretted but was too prideful to take back. Harry had eaten like a man stranded on a deserted island. Hell, at one point it actually looked like he might become fat!

But the work he did kept him fit and thanks to that and all the food he ate Harry slowly started to develop some body mass. He grew a few inches taller, he now stood at 5 feet 3 inches and didn't look anorexic now.

Harry had also quickly become a local celebrity, of course he already was one but now people could meet him face to face and talk to him. At first Tom didn't like Harry spending so much time talking to people while on the job, even though attracting people's attention was on of the reasons he hired him, but it brought good coin so he let it go.

Harry on the other hand loved it when people came up and talked to him. One of his greatest regrets had been not talking to enough people and making enough friends. He honestly didn't want to be one of those people who went through life without even living it.

Whenever Harry made a new friend or a new enemy a rush went through him. He felt so happy, the people he meet, the things he did, it was proof that he was more than just his legacy, he was Harry Potter, the nice young man working at Tom's pub.

Slowly the locals and the regulars became less and less star struck, they started seeing Harry as more of a person than the defender of good and what not.

But that was not all Harry did. Ever since he really started to use his psychic powers the boy who lived started to realise just how much he was changing.

Before he needed to mentally tell himself to read another person's mind, now however he did it automatically. It may have been an invasion of privacy, but for some reason Harry didn't feel like it was. People assume that what they say is different from what they think, it's not, in fact most of the time they are the same.

They are few exceptions, the first being people who want to scream at you, but refrain from doing so out of politeness. Harry often times fell in that category, he tried to be a patient and helpful soul, but his temper and new attitude to life kind of kept getting in the way.

Then there were the liars, those that purposefully lie right to your face with a smile. Harry had no problem invading those people's' privacy. In fact once Harry helped Tom get rid of a con man by reading his mind and figuring out his tricks.

Then come the people who daydream far too much, often times going into extremely perverted lengths that they might be embarrassed about if anyone knew.

But that again wasn't really that big a deal, after all Harry knew from personal experience that 1 out of four people are always thinking about sex. And yes that included the women, especially the women.

"Harry, you done?" Tom walked in and saw Harry finishing up his mug of water.

"Yup, just got done boss, why? Do you have something for me to do?" Harry asked as he washed his face in the sink.

"Yes, I figured it's about time you learned how things worked behind the bar," Tom waved over Harry and he followed the bar keep out to the bar.

"Now the first thing you need to know about are the drinks," Tom stated as he stepped behind the counter pointing at various bottles and stating their names and years. Harry was completely lost at first, but luckily it seemed that his head got all that information stored up nice and tight. The moment Tom started to quiz Harry about different drinks the answers simply flowed out of the boy's mouth.

"Well, I'm impressed Harry, you didn't miss a single one," Tom smiled, "let's see how you do tonight."

Harry nodded, "won't let you down boss."

"I know you won't, now come on, I need to show you where we keep the ice."

That night Harry was swamped with work. He never realised how agile and precise a barkeeper needed to be. He was initially stunned by the flow of work that came his way, but luckily Tom realised Harry might freeze and so he screamed at the boy to move.

Soon Harry was serving drinks like a pro, well mostly. He never got an order wrong, mostly because he cheated and read the person's mind before giving them their drink.

"Alright Mr. Fourthree, one Gin on the rocks," Harry placed the drink in front of the customer, "and yes, I didn't forget to put the ice."

The elderly wizard smiled, "thank you dear boy," the man took the drink and tasted it, "ah, just the way I like it. Thank you Harry, I'll be sure to leave a big tip for this."

Harry smiled, "anytime sir. Give my best to the misses," Harry then moved on to the next customer, a young man who was looking very nervous, "alright mate, what'll you have?"

"A-a bottle of firewhiskey please," the boy asked [Please don't figure out I'm underage, just give me my drink and I'll be gone.]

Harry chuckled at the young man's mental rant causing said boy to stare Harry down. It was honestly an amusing sight for the twelve year old, considering just a month ago Harry was facing a basilisk, compared to that this 15 year old boy was a joke.

"Aren't you a little young to be ordering firewhiskey?"Harry asked slyly.

"Aren't you a little young to be working in a bar?"

"Not really," Harry shrugged, "in the muggle world yeah, there is a rule about child labour, but the wizarding world has no such rule."

"Well it doesn't matter, just give me my drink," the boy snapped.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "you really shouldn't talk to me like that. One word from me and Tom will throw you out and ban you for life."

The boy gulped, "ah, please don't. I was just trying to by some alcohol for this party my friends and I are having."

"You do realise you don't' need alcohol to have a fun time right?" Harry smiled slyly, "after all that is what all the anti-drug campaigns say."

The boy groaned, "look how about this, I'll give you an extra galleon to keep this quite."

"Mate are you seriously trying to bribe me?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow leaning on the bar.

"Ah…no," the boy blinked, [SHIT! If my mom finds out I'm dead!]

Harry smiled, "go home mate, I promise I won't tell Tom, but I better not see you here any time soon."

The boy groaned, "and who the hell are you to tell me anything pip squeak?" The boy stood up towering over Harry, "you aren't even up to my bloody shoulders!"

"And yet I'm the one who can serve you alcohol, and so that means what I say goes, and I'm telling you to get out," Harry glared at the boy.

[Why this little shit! I ought to punch him in the face!]

The boy drew back his fist but Harry already knew what was coming. The fist flew threw the air and Harry moved back to avoid the punch. Harry then reached out with his mind and grabbed the teenager's head slamming it into the ground hard breaking his nose.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Tom roared as he approached Harry. The entire pub had gone silent as they all turned to watch the teenager from before holding his now bleeding nose.

"He tried to punch me," Harry replied, "I informed him what that was a bad idea."

"Harry we do not hit our customers! No matter how rude they may be!" Tom yelled before turning to the boy who was now smirking at Harry's scolding, "and you!"

"MEP!" the boy squeaked.

"I know you, your Rony Juniour, yes? And more importantly I know your mother," now the boy looked horrified, "if you don't leave by the count of three I will floo call her and tell her what you did. One, two-"

SLAM!

Rony ran out the pub so fast Harry swore the guy was half unicorn. Tom sighed as he took out his wand and cleaned up the blood on the counter. Slowly the pub returned to their golly tone as Tom took Harry to the side.

One long lecture later about ethics and Harry found himself back behind the counter, only now he wasn't allowed to move around. He was assigned three seats and was told not to serve anyone not sitting in said seats.

Harry was bored, he didn't have anything to do. Just as he was about to pack it in someone sat down right in front of his little section of the bar.

"Hello, welcome to the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said with a smile, "what can I get you?"

"A shot of firewhiskey and a plate of chicken wings," the woman sitting across from his asked. She wore a tight set of robes that were dyed maroon with a set of legging and armor underneath. She looked like a warrior and carried herself with the grace of one. Her eyes were the shape of round olive with silver grey eyes twinkling at Harry.

"Right away," Harry quickly sent a note to the kitchen for the wings while he poured her a shot of firewhiskey.

The woman took the offered shot and put it back in one swing. Harry whistled, "wow. Bad day huh?"

"Kid you don't even know," the older woman ran her hands through her short neon pink hair. It was a strange colour Harry would admit, but then again his first Defence of the Dark Arts teacher had Voldemort in the back of his head instead of hair so it wasn't the weirdest thing Harry had seen.

"So what's your name?" Harry asked as he polished a shot glass, "haven't seen you around."

"Name's Tonks kid," the woman smiled, "and yeah, I've kinda been busy the past few months. Didn't realise Tom had gotten such a cute assistant."

[There's something familiar about him….but what?]

Harry smiled, "yeah, I kind of ran away from home, figured I could stay here until Hogwarts started again. But Tom didn't like me spending so much of my money here so he allowed me to pay off my rent through work."

"Nice, didn't see many kids you age working," Tonks nodded in approval, "God knows I didn't."

"So what do you do Tonks?" Harry asked, "you don't look young enough to be a Hogwarts student."

The pink haired woman chuckled, "guess."

Harry smiled, he didn't need to. [The kid has a good eye. Wonder if he'll spot wand holster and connect it to my auror training.]

"Your training to be an auror," Harry smirked as Tonks' jaw dropped down, it looked broken.

"How the hell did you know that?!" Tonks yelled out.

"You have a wand holster on your wrist, plus you know the fact that you're covered from head to toe with armour," Harry smiled as he took away Tonk's empty shot glass.

"Damn..." Tonks said, "you're pretty good kid, what's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," the moment he said that Tony's eyes went to his scar only to find his hair covering it up. Harry chuckled, "yeah sorry about that, I had Tom put a hair growth charm on me so that I could cover up the ugly thing," Harry pushed the bangs to the side displaying the now 'X' shaped scar.

"Amazing," Tonks said as she stared at it. Slowly her hair began to change shifting from short and pink too long and red.

Harry blinked, "whoa, how are you doing that?"

Tonk blinked, "what do you-oh! Right, you don't know. Well you see-" [I love this part! The moment I tell him I'm a metamorphmagus he's going to flip!]

"Your a metamorphmagus," Harry cut in before Tonks could finish speaking. Thoughts went by faster than words, hence Harry was able to read her mind and cut her off.

"Yup, right again," Tonks shifted through various ridiculous hairstyles in front of Harry's own eyes. One second she had a blue afro the next a blonde curls that reached the floor.

"I didn't realise you could be so imaginative with your powers," Harry said in astonishment, "can you change your face as well or is it just the hair?"

"Nope," Tonks then changed her face and next thing he knew Harry was staring at his own face, only difference now was that he had breast.

"Okay, that is freaking me out," Harry shivered, "please change back."

"Why? I think this face is cute," Tonk winked.

"Yeah, and I agree, but if you don't change back now I might get scared for life," Harry looked at Tonk's breasts and the woman smiled.

Suddenly the previously medium sized molds started to now looked like two oversized water balloons and Harry didn't know whether he should be impressed, scared or turned on. And for some reason his hormonal teenage decided to do all three.

"W-woah," Harry swore a butterfly must have flown into his mouth at some point, but he didn't care.

"You know there is something to be said about a guy who can get a boner from looking at himself with huge tits," Tonks chuckled as she immediately shrunk her bust back to their normal size, much to the disappointment of Harry.

"Alright I'll admit it, I'm impressed," slowly a plate of chicken wings floated towards them. Harry grabbed it and placed it in front of Tonks, "here, consider it on the house."

"Really? I didn't realise you could do that?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure Tom will just dock it out of my pay. After all what's he going to do? Fire the famous boy who lived?" Harry spat his title.

"Eh, don't like that nickname huh?" Tonks started munching on her free chicken wing.

"No, can't say I do," Harry grumbled, "ever since I started Hogwarts it's been boy who lived this or boy who lived that. Stupid monkeys."

"Woah there Potter, you look mighty angry there," Tonk pointed a chicken wing at him, "you need to get that temper under control."

Harry sighed, "I know, I know," Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed a shot glass slowly float back to the ground, he had gotten better at setting things down, at least now whenever he got angry he didn't destroy his room or something.

"Damn, you know you remind me of your mother," Tonk chuckled, "boy did she have a temper on her."

"Wait, you knew my parents?!" Harry asked slamming his hands on the desk.

Tonk stood up straight, "ep! Y-yeah, I knew your parents, didn't I tell you that?"

"No!"

"Okay okay! Shesh, come down. Yes, I knew your parents, but only when I was very young. I was like 6 or something when I first meet them...come to think of it that was also around the time I meet you."

Harry blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry you lost me."

"Well you see my parents and your dad's friend were really close, so we used to hang around before...well you know."

"No, I don't," Harry narrowed his eyes as he read Tonks' mind.

[Why doesn't he know that his parents went into hiding because of the prophecy? Shit! Stupid Tonks stupid! Dumbledore probably didn't tell him, meaning there is a reason for that!]

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Tonks, what aren't you telling me?"

Tonks gulped, "well….ah, shit, what the hell, I'm screwed anyway. What happened is you parents were being targetted by you-know-who. So in order to evade him they hide under something called the Fidelius charm, a protection charm that hide a plot of land from everyone. The land basically disappeared and the only ones who know it even exists are the ones who cast the spell and the secret keeper."

"So….this secret keeper kept the secret of where my parents were hiding?"

Tonks nodded, "yeah….and eventually he betrayed them."

Immediately a name came to Harry's head, "Sirius Black."

Tonks looked at Harry as her hair and eyes turned black. Her hair grew curly, her cheeks rose up, they became far more prominent, almost like Malfoy's.

"How do you know that name?" Tonk asked.

"I got it out of Hagrid," Harry replied honestly, the woman had been honest with him, so far, he owed her a honest answer.

"Dman, Hagrid, should have known," Tonk sighed as she bite into her chicken wing, "anyway...yeah, that's what happened. Cousin Sirius went all dark side and betrayed you parents. He then went after Peter Pettigrew, another one of your parent's friends, and he killed him."

"And now he rots in Azkaban," Harry finished as he leaned on the bar hanging his head, "damn, and to think he's my Godfather."

Tonk smiled sadly, "cheer up kid, I know a thing or two about horrible family members."

"Oh yeah, you said that Sirius was your cousin didn't you?"

"Yes, but I don't mean just him," Tonks sighed, "my mom and I are kind of the black sheep in a family of death eaters, that means we are the only nice guys there. Which is also why we got banished from our family."

"Damn, sorry to hear that Tonks," Harry said as he took out a bottle of firewhiskey, "fancy another glass?"

Tonk chuckled, "you're what? 12?"

Harry nodded, "yeah, and?"

"Nothing," Tonks grinned, "it's just amusing that you're only 12 and you already know the first rule of dating."

"And that is?"

"Always get your date drunk," Tonks chuckled as Harry poured her another shot.

Harry smiled, "well I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Tonks took her drink and swallowed it in one swing.

Soon the two new friends began to chat well into the night. Harry told Tonks about all the friends he made and his two years in Hogwarts. He didn't tell her anything about his yearly 'adventures', she might have been an old friend of his parents but Harry wasn't an idiot. He liked the woman, but that didn't mean he trusted her.

Tonks on the other hand was an open book. It was almost redundant for Harry to read her mind, the young woman literally didn't have a filter from her brain to her mouth.

It seemed Harry's guess about her job was only half correct. She was an auror in training, and the reason she looked so worn out was because her instructor, some crazy guy named Moody, had drilled her into the ground. Poor girl had barely enough energy to eat.

Soon it was close to closing time but Harry and Tonks were still up chatting. Harry knew he would regret it in the morning, after all most of his work consisted of waking up early in the morning and cleaning up last night's mess, but right now he didn't care. He had the undivided attention of a beautiful witch, and for him that was enough incentive to stay up all night.

"So Tonks," Harry spoke up with a nervous look, "I realise we haven't know each other long, and I understand if you don't want to but I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

Tonks perked up, "relax little Harrykins, you're practically family, just ask and it will be yours."

"Well I was wondering," Harry groaned, 'well here goes nothing,' "I was wondering if you could transform into someone or me."

Tonks was shocked still, she didn't even look like she was breathing. Harry grew worried as he immediately dived into her thoughts.

[Seriously? The kid's what, 12? He's 12 and he wants me to transform for him? They guys at Hogwarts were just the same, but I didn't realise that boys could be such creeps at such a young age. I wonder what he'll ask me to turn into, probably some big tit bimbo, maybe some actress or model. Damn it, maybe this is my fault, maybe I teased him to much. Yeah, I need to assert my dominance, show him I'm not just a thing, yeah, I can do that. Have to nip this in the bud right now, can't have him thinking all women are just things to be used.]

Harry wanted to laugh, he really did, Tonks had already gone and thought the worst of him. As a mind reader Harry had a unique insight into the random thoughts of men and women, and Tonks so far had won the cake for the most overactive imagination.

Harry rolled his eyes, "relax, it's not what you think Tonks, I promise."

Tonks seemed to snap out of her inner monologue hearing Harry speak. "Oh? And what exactly do you think I think?"

"I think you think that I want you to transform into some big tit bimbo," Harry smiled as he saw Tonk's startled expression. It was risky, but funny as hell useing the people's own words against them.

"Well then what do you want me to do?"

[Please, please don't tell me to show you my true form, that line is so old. I mean for a 12 year old sure, it would sound sweet and caring, but God, if I had a galleon for all the guys that have used that line on me I would be richer than the Malfoys.]

"I.." Harry took a deep breath and sighed, "I was wondering if you could transform into my mom."

Tonks blinked, "I'm sorry what now?"

"My mom, you said you remember her right?" Tonks nodded, "and well….I don't really know what she looks like. I have seen pictures and...other things, but I don't remember anything else about her and...and it's not fair. Everyone say I look like my dad, so that's done with, but….and I know it's weird, I get it, but…..but I want to know how she would have looked."

Tonks didn't say anything, her mind on the other hand, [this boy is so cute! That's it from now on I'm going to watch over him like a hawk, I don't care if it seems weird, but God damn it I can't say no to him!]

Tonks got off her stool and walked behind the bar and stood in front of Harry. Slowly her features changed, her hair grew longer and became bright red. Her eyes changed to his green hue, and for a second Harry thought she was going to turn into him again, but instead she turned into a woman that Harry was very familiar with.

The last Potter stopped and started at Tonk's form. This form was exactly like the pictures of his mother he had, except it was real. Harry knew it was fake, but he didn't care. He moved his fingers and traced her face, "she was so beautiful."

"She was," her voice was also different, it was gentler, like silk. Tears rolled down Harry's face and he didn't know why. Tonks reached out and wiped his tears, her finger felt so smooth.

Harry could feel her warmth, maybe in another life it would have been his real mother wiping away his tears, but that wasn't the case.

Harry sobbed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked this, please change back."

Tonks look like she wanted to argue but didn't. She changed back to her pink hair form, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded as he turned away, "I…. I need to be alone. I'm sorry Tonks, maybe we can catch up some other time."

Tonks, smiled, "yeah, sure. That'll be great….guess I'll see you around Harry."

Harry nodded, "I'll see you around Tonks," the auror in training quickly walked towards the exit of the Leaky Cauldron, just as she was about to leave Harry called out, "oh and Tonks….thanks."

Tonks smiled, "any time."

Soon Harry was alone. Tom had already gone to bed, it was up to him to clean up, at least this meant Harry didn't have to wake up super early tomorrow. He would get this done then hit the bed.

Harry quickly began his work as he mopped up all the spilled drinks on the floor of the bar. Tonight had been an emotional rollercoaster for Harry, and quite honestly he was glad it was done with.

But it wasn't all bad, he had meet a very interesting person today, and though their meeting ended in a weird way Harry was glad he had meet her in the first place. Tonks seemed like a nice lady, and Harry was definitely looking forward to see her again. Hopefully the next time won't end with him crying in her arms.

Harry went to his window and threw them open. The night air was cold, it felt nice on his face as he felt the breeze flow past him. He couldn't sleep, his mind to full by all that had happened. He needed to do something, and Harry knew just the thing.

Harry got up on the window sill and jumped out. For a second he was falling, and then he the took off into the sky.

It was hard, Harry had to concentrate all the time else he would fall and die a very messy death. But over the past week he had been working on his flying powers, and while he wouldn't be breaking the sound barrier or anything like that he was getting better at it.

Harry floated past the night sky, he flew higher and higher until he could see the entire of diagon alley underneath him. It looked beautiful from up here, Harry was right now floating 40 foot above ground, the highest he dared to go.

Harry closed his eyes and slowly let the wind pass through his tiny form. He always loved flying a broom, but this...this was far more freeing.

Harry looked up to the sky, the sky was dark, it was a new moon day so he was currently flying in the dark. But it didn't matter, he didn't mind it at all. For now it was just him floating in the sky alone, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that, just a chapter to show you where Harry is staying and what he's doing. The next chapter I'm thinking training montage.**

 **Questions-**

 **'Why does Harry have to work?'-Well the answer is simple, would you really want to waste money when you can save it for later? This is Harry, a kid who understands the vaule of money, because he never had anything to begin with. If he was Dudley Dursley, they yeah, he would have spent all the money and not bothered to work. But Harry isn't like that, he's a hard worker, and a little bit of a miser.**

 **And did you all enjoy my surprise** **! It's Nympha-BOOM! *Explosion***

 **...Tonks...it's Tonks...sorry...please don't kill me. *Cries**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Harry Potter sat on a pile of rocks in the middle of Lybe park. It was a Saturday, and one of the few days Harry had off.

And as such Harry felt it was important for him to use this day for one of the most important things for him, training. Or as he would like to call it, 'trying to figure out how the fuck these powers work!'

Harry had come to this park specifically for two reasons, one it was big and not very well used, and two he didn't know any other park.

Harry wore a simple shirt and a pair of jeans, he really needed to go clothes shopping soon. He was fortunate Tom could wash and dry all his clothes with a flick of a wand, but that tended to wear out whatever he was wearing and Harry really didn't like the clothes he had. But one problem at a time.

Harry reached over his side and took out the book on Occlumency that Dumbledore had given him before he left Hogwarts. Harry opened the book and looked it over, it was time to figure out what the hell this was and how it could help him with his powers.

From what he understood Harry's telepathy wasn't anything like the wizarding mind arts. Harry could 'listen' to the surface thoughts of people while the wizarding way had to dig into people's minds. Frankly in some ways it was much more advanced than what Harry could do, but since Harry's powers were so unique and was basically an unknown factor people haven't built up a defence for it yet.

Harry quickly read through the book, he had already finished it a couple of days ago, he tended to read a few books while on his shift, mostly when he got too bored or something. Harry knew this thing in and out, but he held off an actually practising what was mentioned in the book.

'Okay, first things first, clearing my mind,' Harry looked over the instructions once more. It seemed that Occlumency basically involved helping a wizard organise one's thoughts in such a way that it would help said magical individual to remember or control their emotions better.

And by product of this was an immunity to legilimency, the wizarding ability to read minds. Since wizard's can clear their minds of thoughts, when a mind reader attacks them they will simply push all thoughts to the side causing the attacker to not find anything of note.

This was all well and good, but Harry wasn't the normal type of mental attacks. He didn't know if Occlumency offered a sort of protection from his brand of mind reading as well. Guess he'll just have to wait and find out, after all there was no one he knew who practised Occlumency. Well there was Dumbledore, but if Harry asked him he would grow suspicious, and that was the last thing Harry wanted.

Harry quickly looked over the first step to learning Occlumency, meditation. Harry sighed, sitting still and thinking of nothing wasn't his forte, but it had to be done.

Harry put the book aside and closed his eyes. He tried to think of nothing, but for the longest time he couldn't help but jump from one topic to another.

'Why are clouds white?'

'If you transfigure a stone into wood and then chopped up that wood would it still retain that form when it turned into stone?'

'Why are cats such assholes? Why can't they be like dogs?'

'If I was a bird what type of bird would I be?'

Harry couldn't help it, his mind was just too clustered.

Harry eventually gave up altogether and threw his hands up in frustration, things weren't progressing as he had hoped. He looked at the book again, the way the made it out it seemed like meditating was the easiest thing in the world, but for Harry it wasn't, it was like trying to catch a snitch as it flew across the halls of Hogwarts which was also filled with trolls.

Funny thing was Harry could probably do that.

Harry sighed as he cracked his neck, maybe he should worry about it later. For now he still had a lot more things he wanted to cover.

Harry closed his eyes and slowly focused on his body. He felt his mind lock onto his frame as it slowly began to lift himself higher and higher into the sky.

Harry floated at the least 40 feet above ground, he opened his eyes and looked down. He smiled, this was amazing. Before he had been afraid, afraid of falling, but with more and more use, he realised he no longer had that fear.

Harry pushed himself forward as he slowly began to fly across the park. He looked down at the greenery of the place, he would be afraid of being spotted by a muggle, but right now the park was empty, it was very early in the morning. The only people Harry had to worry about was joggers, and those people were far too focused on were they were going to ever look at the sky.

Harry smiled as he felt the breeze rush past his face, he missed flying on his broom, but he might have just stumbled onto something even better.

Chirp! Chirp!

Harry turned and carefully listened. There in the edge of a tree branch was a small bird's nest and inside the nest was a small family. But the sound wasn't coming from the birds inside the nest, no, it was coming from a little chick that had somehow fallen down and was currently stranded on the hard park ground.

Harry swooped down as he saw the little sparrow try to jump back up. It flapped it's cute little wings trying to fly, but it was far too young. Harry smiled, he wanted to help it. He reached out to grab the bird when suddenly it pecked him.

"Shit," Harry rubbed his finger, guess it didn't like being touched. Harry formed, well there were other ways he could help, without touching it.

Harry reached out with his mind and took hold of the bird. It was small and light that he didn't even feel it in his hold. He slowly lifted the bird up into the air causing the animal to shirke in surprise.

Harry floated up with it as he carefully put it back in it's nest. The bird ran to it's parents who chirped happily. Harry smiled, he floated away from the nest, his job was done. He was about to fly away when he noticed that the chick he had just saved had already run back to the edge of the nest and jumped down.

Harry was alarmed at the action, but just then he realised what it was trying to do, it was learning how to fly!

The little chick failed, again. It glided down to the ground, luckily it didn't hurt itself, but it didn't fly. Harry picked up the bird with his mind and put it back in the nest. And then again the bird ran to the edge and jumped. And again it failed.

Over and over this process continued. Harry would bring it to it's nest, it would great it's parents and then jump. Soon Harry had began to silently route for the little bird. It didn't give up, it never gave up. It fell down, but it didn't stop.

And then finally, in what have must been the 50th try, the little bird flew.

"Hell yeah!" Harry cheered as the parents chirped in joy. Harry grinned like an idiot, he didn't understand it, but he just felt so inspired because of the little bird. Maybe there was a lesson to be learnt here, and Harry knew just what it was.

Harry quickly flew back to the rock formation he sat on. His duffel bag and book remained where he left them. He sat down carefully and took out the book on Occlumency, maybe it was time to give this one more look over.

This time when Harry closed his eyes in order to meditate he didn't have random thoughts cuddling his mind, he didn't wonder about things that didn't matter. No, he only thought about one thing, the bird.

Slowly the image of that little chick dominated his mind. He imagined it falling over and over again, and how it again and again continued to flap it's tiny little wings as hard as it could.

That image dominated Harry's mind as he focused on it. He used it as an anchor and slowly his mind became more clearer, everything else went away, pushed to the side. A sense of calmness entered Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled, he had done it. It wasn't in anyway complet, but he had at least managed to clear his mind. He quickly took the book and began to look at the second step towards building up Occlumency defences.

It seemed now all Harry had to do was try and visualise anything except what the enemy wanted to see. But for this he would need the help of another wizard, maybe this was what Dumbledore meant when he said he would help Harry during the next year.

Either way this meant that Harry was stuck, he couldn't progress any further in his studies, but that didn't mean Harry had to stop now. He had finally gotten a grasp on meditation, he could clear his mind. It may be a useful skill to have, especially since his other powers also involved the mind. Maybe he could use it to help improve his other skills as well.

So Harry closed his eyes once more and began to focus. He cleared his mind, the image of little chick reappeared in his head. But now instead of it trying and failing, the little bird was soaring.

Harry's mind began to go in circles, he focused only on the bird in his mind, he focused on it flying. And slowly, his body began to float up into the air. His hair began to wave in the wind that did not exist. And Harry remained like that for a long time.

It was much later when Harry opened his eyes. His body was hungry as hell, looking up at the sky Harry realised that it was now well past noon, maybe even 3 in the afternoon. His mind felt calm and rested, almost like it had rebooted.

Harry slowly put himself down and got up. He stretched as he felt his body become alert. It was like he had gotten a full night's rest, plus a few extra hours. If mediation offered these results whenever he did it, it would definitely soon become a favorite pass time of his. A full night's rest in just a few hours? Hell yes!

Harry's stomach rumbled, he was definitely late for lunch. The young psychic walked to the nearest Mcdonald's and ordered a meal for himself, it may have been unhealthy, but Harry didn't care. He was craving for some french fries with a large burger, and all the calories in said meal didn't really bother him.

Harry quickly bought his meal and walked back to the park. He sat down on the nearest bench and quickly began to dig in. After all that training he really built up an appetite.

"Hoot hoot!" Harry looked up just in time to see a snowy white owl dive down and snatch a claw full of fries from off the bench. The bird then flew back down landing in front of Harry before feeding on the stolen food.

Harry smiled, "hey girl, missed you." He scratched under the beeks causing the bird to coo into his hand. She rubbed her head against Harry's palm as she closed her eyes in bliss.

Last week Harry had sent Hedwig off with a bunch of letters to Ron and Heroine. He wanted to inform them of his new found freedom, and of course it took some time to deliver said letters. And that was why Hedwig was currently looking like she hadn't seen Harry in years.

"You have something for me?" Harry asked as he feed Hedwig another french fry.

"Hoot hoot!" Hedwig hooted as she extended her leg with a single letter tied to it. Harry smiled as he took the letter allowing Hedwig to move freely. Harry saw the bird soar into the sky as she began to circle around him, 'guess she's going to hunt.'

Harry turned to the letter. 'To Harry Potter' was written in beautiful cursive, immediately Harry knew this could only be from Hermione.

He opened the letter and quickly read it through. It seemed that this year Hermione and her parents had gone to France for the summer, which would explain why Hedwig took so long to deliver the letters.

Harry quickly put aside the letter as returned to his food. As he ate he remembered all the people he talked to over the summer via letters. He had sent the first letter to Ron, obviously, it seemed the ginger along with his entire family had gone off to Egypt for the summer. It seemed Ron's brother, Bill Weasley, was a curse breaker working for Gringotts and he had invited them all over.

Harry had also kept in touch with Dumbledore, well it was more of the Headmaster checking up on the boy from time to time. The older wizard kept asking about the amulet he gave Harry, he was still worried that might not be enough. But Harry assured the man it was and that the voices hadn't bothered him since.

Of course Harry didn't tell Dumbledore the truth, hell he didn't plan on telling anyone the truth. Not Hermione, and Ron. He remembered what happened when everyone found out he was a parseltongue, they basically treated him like an untouchable. He wasn't even the actual heir to Slytherin, and yet they didn't care. If anyone knew he could read minds...Harry shuddered, he didn't want to even think about it.

Harry quickly wrapped up his meal when suddenly Hedwig swooped down and dropped a dead half eaten rat right in front of Harry.

"Ep!" Harry jumped doubt of his seat as Hedwig swooped down and stood next to the dead animal. She turned to Harry and hotted several times pointing to the dead rat.

"Hedwig! That wasn't nice!" Harry grumbled as the snowy owl looked like she was chuckling.

"Hoot! Hoot!" Hedwig cried pushing the rat to Harry.

"No Hedwig I don't want your rat, please, enjoy," Harry sighed as he gathered up his trash, don't' want to litter.

"Hoot!" Hedwig cried out again, this time more furiously than before.

Harry sighed, "Hedwig, I might pretend to try and understand what i say but I can't, okay? I mean it's not like I can just read your mind and….." Harry face planned, "I'm such an idiot."

Harry looked into Hedwig's amber eyes and focused. He reached out into the owl's head as he tried to read the animal's mind.

Immediately Harry was assaulted by a barrage of random thoughts. It wasn't painful, though the various thoughts were annoying for the mind reader. Everything was quieter, if that adjective even applies to this situation. Hedwig's thoughts were like a human's, they were fragmented, scattered. If anything they sounded like a new phrase a child just learnt and repeated over and over again.

[Human hungry, human thin. Share food.]

Harry blinked, "damn...this is so cool!" Harry grinned causing Hedwig to look confused.

[Human happy? Like food?]

"No, it's not that Hedwig, I just discovered a new power," Harry said with a smile.

[Human act strange. Maybe no like food?]

Harry frowned, he expected Hedwig to understand him, but maybe that was too much to ask. She was a smart animal, that much was for sure, but even then that didn't mean she understood the human tongue.

"Eat Hedwig," Harry pointed at the rat, "I don't want."

Hedwig hooted as she turned her head sideways, [why point at rat? No like.]

Harry shook his head, "no like."

"Hoot! Hoot!" [Human stubborn! Too skinny! Will die soon if no eat!]

"Relax Hedwig I already ate," Harry pointed at his trash, "see?"

[Human stubborn. It's okay, human eat later.] And with that Hedwig took the dead rat in her beak and took off into the sky, probably to finish her meal.

Harry sighed, it was amazing what his powers could do. And yet he only just now scratched the surface. A few weeks ago he could fly. A few seconds ago he learnt he could talk to animals. One can only imagine what he could do tomorrow.

Harry then began to walk around the park for a while. It was honestly a very good day, it would be a shame to waste it by just meditating. Sure Harry had to train his new powers, but honestly he didn't want to. So far he had a pretty good grip on them, so maybe it was just time to sit and relax.

Soon it began to grow dark, Harry knew it was time to go back to the pub. He quickly traveled across London via the tube and reached there just as the last customers walked out. Harry quickly went in just in time to see Tom getting ready to leave as well.

"Are you going somewhere Tom?" Harry asked eyeing the man's formal get up. He wore a coat with a very clean and fancy new set of robes.

"Ah Harry, I was beginning to worry," Tom smiled at the boy, "and yes, I was. You see my cousin is in town and I haven't seen him in years. Figured I should drop in and say hello."

"I see…." Harry formed before a smile came on his face, "wait, does that mean I get the key to the bar?"

Tom rolled his eyes before chuckling, "yes Harry, you get the key to the bar," Tom reached into his pocket and took out a key throwing it to Harry who caught it easily.

"So much power," Harry laughed evilly, "and it's all mine!"

Tom rubbed his temple, "sometimes I worry about you Harry."

"Why? I'm perfect," Harry smiled.

"Well Mr. Perfect lock up after me," Tom grabbed his bowler hat, it was the only part of his attire that didn't change, "now remember, the pub had several ant-trespassing charms and wards built into the building, so you have nothing to worry about. Just lock the door when I leave and you'll be fine."

"Right, got it. When will you be coming back?"

"Around midnight," Tom checked his hat for dust before putting it on, "now I have one more chore for you, on the counter I have left a list of ingredients I want you to buy for me along with the money needed to buy it," he pointed at said list and the bag of money.

Harry looked over the piece of paper, most were just basic grocery items, nothing too fancy, Harry could probably get them in muggle London easily, it was far too late for any shops in Diagon Alley to be open.

"Not too difficult Tom, I'll probably be done with this before it gets too dark," Harry pocketed the list.

"Good now I wish you a good night Harry," Tom smiled and walked out [I hope the kids ready. What am I saying of course he's ready.]

Harry smiled at the man's confidence in him, "I won't let you down Tom," and with another goodbye the man walked out leaving Harry alone.

Harry quickly washed up and grabbed a quick snack, his appetite was growing in leaps and bounds, Harry struggled to keep up. After a quick stop at Gringotts Harry had changed all those golden coins into pounds.

The boy who lived slipped into muggle London as he made his way to the nearest grocery store. Harry then spent the next half an hour finding everything on the list he was given. It took a long time but Harry didn't care. After all he literally didn't have anything better to do.

Eventually Harry had four bags filled with groceries that he carried towards town. It was heavy, Harry's arms felt strained, but luckily Harry had thought ahead and was using his telekinetic powers to lift the bags up just enough that his weak arms didn't feel the full weight of the bags.

This might have reduced the strain on his body, but it put the strain on his mind. Luckily Harry's mind was much more well used that his body, something that Harry swore he would soon fix.

Harry soon found himself walking back to the pub, it was a few streets away, but Harry was getting close. Just then a figure dressed in shabby dirty robes ran out of the alley in front of Harry. The man looked around like a man possessed, his eyes meet Harry's for a second, that was all Harry needed to know that this man was bad news.

[It's just a kid, fine, it's okay. I need to get out of here, Exer and his friends will take care of those Auror's, I need to get myself away from the place!]

The man then turned around and ran away from Harry, but the boy was already in motion. This was a bad guy, after all why else would he be running away from the magical law enforcement? Harry needed to stop him, it was his duty, plus he was itching to try out his new powers.

Harry dropped the bags and threw both his hands out. He threw his mind out out and grabbed hold of the running criminal.

"What the hell?!" The man yelled as he felt something hold him back. Suddenly he was lifted off the ground and thrown into the side of the building.

Harry winced as he heard the man's body hit the concrete building hard. He won't be getting up from that any time soon. Harry quickly ran up to the man and pushed him over. The man had a stupid grin on his face and several teeth missing, but that wasn't from the blow. It seemed that man lacked general hygiene as his teeth were rotten to the core, something that made Harry sick.

Harry looked over the man's clothes, black robes with a red sash around his forehead. Harry also spotted the man's wand sticking out of his right breast pocket, that plus the robes told Harry that the man was definitely a wizard.

Harry didn't know what to do, the man's mind was currently blank, he was unconscious so Harry couldn't read his thoughts because there were no thoughts to read. Harry cursed his actions, for all he knew he could have just an innocent man, but considering he was running away from Arturo's that hardly seemed likely.

Just then a flash of red light exploded out from the alley behind him. Harry turned and ran to the corner sticking his head inside to see what was going on.

A pink burst of light came trailing towards him, luckily Harry was quick enough to move in time to avoid being hit. The pink beam flew into the street and tore through the building on the other side of the road, guess it was some kind of attack curse.

Harry looked back into the alley and gasped at what he saw. There were four people currently waging war in the alley war. Multicoloured lights exploded out of the dark alley. Harry jumped back as a trash can flew out almost clipping his head.

'What the shit?!' Harry started to panic as he looked at what was going on. He saw two people dressed in red and two in black, but the ones in red wire armoured robes of some kind and looked like they knew what they were doing, like they were trained.

They were auror's, they obviously knew what they were doing. Harry was ready to leave then and there, he had helped enough, and he was obviously not skilled enough to fight in a wand battle of this caliber.

He was already ready to leave when suddenly he noticed that one of the auror's fighting had short pink that was constantly changing colours. Harry's eyes widened as he gasped, 'Tonks.'

He needed to help her, he didn't want to see anything happen to the woman he now called a friend. He didn't run, he stood there watching. The auror's looked like they had it handled, but just then another pair of black robed individuals ran into the alley from the other side and together the four smugglers began to push back the two auror's.

'I need to help them!' Harry roared at himself as he began to look around. He spotted the wand of the man he just knocked out. He couldn't use his own wand, the trace would find out and he would get expelled. But if he used another's….

Harry didn't think. He grabbed the wand and turned into the alley. He spotted a couple of trashcans in the side, perfect. Harry reached out and slowly lifted three of them into the air.

"Tonks! Duck!" Harry roared as he drew back the trash cans and threw them forwards. The pink haired auror turned just in time to see the flying trash cans. She grabbed her partner and pulled him to the ground. The trash cans fell on the criminals, one took down a pair while the other was sliced in half by a cutting spell.

"Incendio!" Harry roared sending a orange spell out of the wand. The magic felt forced, Harry knew the spell wasn't at full power, after all this wasn't his wand. The spell hit a smuggler in the chest lighting his chest on fire.

"Argh! Get it off of me!" the roared as his friend dosed him with water.

Harry quickly looked around and spotted a potted plant on the window sill above them. He reached out with his mind and threw the pot at the criminal that just used the water spell hitting him in the head throwing him into a daze.

"Harry!" Tonks hissed as she created a protego spell just in time to block a blasting curse heading their way, "what are you doing here?!"

"Saw you guys fighting and figured you could use some help," Harry replied as he jumped behind a large dumpster for cover.

"Harry you can't be here!" Tonks roared, "you're just a kid!"

"We can talk about this later cadet!" the other auror, a man with dark skin and a bald head spoke, "for now we need all the help we can get. What are you good at kid?"

Harry quickly thought it over, "I'm awesome at the levitation charm, the summoning charm and the banishing charm." Those were the magical equivalent of his powers, he figured if he used them and someone asked he could just write it off as magic.

"Okay, how good are you with it?" the man asked as he sent a stunner towards the smugglers.

"Very," Harry looked around and saw a trashcan in the side. He reached out with his mind and threw it across the alley hitting a man who growled in anger.

"Okay….Tonks keep up the shield, me and...what's your name boy?"

"Harry," Harry supplied, figured if he mentioned his full name the man might not want his help, given his status as a celebrity.

"Kingsley," the man said, "now Harry, you see that air conditioning unit up there?" he pointed at one large AC box hanging off the side of the building. It was pretty far up and looked very heavy.

"Yeah, I see it," Harry didn't know if he could reach that, but he had to try.

"Great, grab it and bring it down, I'll distract them!" Kingsley then turned and started to fire off several spells at the enemy. Harry groaned as he looked up, this was going to be hard.

As Kingsley fired off several colored spells at the smugglers Harry focused on the air conditioning unit above. He pointed the wand he stole, he needed to pretend it was magic that was doing this.

Slowly the big metal box started to float up, Harry's brow forehead in concentration. He slowly moved the box towards the smuggler's all of which didn't see the floating object. However there were still wires and pipes attached to the box, Harry needed to cut them.

"Tonks, can you cut the wires?" Harry asked.

"Got it!" Tonks shifted her attention for a second, she sent a cutting curse at the wires and pipes removing the AC unit from its attachments. But the moment she shifted her focus the shield weakened and a curse got through clipping Tonks in the shoulder causing it to explode in blood.

"Tonks!" Harry cried out, his attention turned to his friend causing him to drop the AC unit right over the smugglers.

CRASH!

The metal box fell on top of two men. They fell down and blood slowly started to leak out of their wounds. Harry however didn't care, he ran to Tonks side, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tonks growled through clenched teeth as she tried to smile, "I'm okay Harry."

Harry's mind was filled with rage, his eyes saw red. He turned to the man who did this, one of two smuggler's left standing. A cold wind went down their spines as the boy with green eyes looked at them.

"You," Harry whispered, but everyone could hear him. The man who fired that curse, the man on the right with a blue overcoat, Harry locked his eyes on him.

"Get him!" the man with the blue overcoat roared as he and his friend began to cast curse after curse at Harry.

"Get down!" Kingsley roared as he stepped up casting a shield to deflect the curses. Harry however wasn't bothered, anger had seized his heart, it was finally time to let loose.

Harry reached out with his mind and focused on the man on the left. Harry lifted the man up into the air.

"What the-" the man started to panic, "get me down!" suddenly his entire body jerked as he was sent flying through the air and into the wall. His head hurt, but he was still concious.

"What the hell is going on?!" the man panicked looking at his partner rubbing his head. He turned to the aurors and the boy and for a second he was paralyzed. Green eyes stared into his soul, and try as he might, he couldn't look away.

The man in the blue overcoat turned and ran into a building. He threw the back door open and charged right in, he couldn't stand in the presence of those eyes anymore, he needed to get away.

"Stay here, I'll get him," Harry said as he ran out of the large dumpster he was hiding behind.

"Harry no!" Kingsley roared as he tried to stop him. But when he began to run after the boy he felt something push him back, almost like a banishing charm, only much weaker.

"Stay with Tonks!" Harry roared as he grabbed another trash can with his mind and sent it at the smuggler who he had previously thrown into a wall. This time the trash can hit the man in the head knocking him out cold, one less problem to deal with.

"Harry!" Kingsley tired to argue, but before he could even try to get up again Harry was already gone. He ran into the building leaving Kingsley alone with an injured cadet, three knocked out smugglers and one seriously nasty headache.

Kingsley turned to Tonks, she was losing too much blood. He went to her and cast several mending charms on her person. It would take some time thought, and until then Kingsley would be forced to stay by her side.

The building was dark and very old. There were several paintings displayed on the wall that moved, so it was definitely a wizarding home. Harry had a tight grip on the wand he stole, he flicked it, "lumos."

A small white ball of light came out of the tip of the wand. It wasn't big, it was barely bigger than a candle light, but Harry could at least now see where he was going.

[I need to get out of here! I need to move!]

Harry paused, he could hear the man think, but he couldn't see where he was. Harry looked at the light the wand was emitting, if the man was hiding, then the light would just tell him where Harry was, it was a liability. So Harry turned it off, "nox."

Suddenly Harry was dosed in darkness again, but this time there was just enough light from the windows that Harry could sort of make out where he was. He slowly moved further into the building keeping his mind open for the man's thoughts.

[I need to the get the dragon eggs and the phoenix tears. Maybe the mammoth tusks as well. Oh and the werewolf blood, can't afford to leave that out.]

Harry found, he couldn't' judge distance based on the thought's alone, it didn't work that way. Harry needed to use all his senses, maybe…...if he was a smuggler where would he be?

Just then a crash roared out, like a glass structure feel down and broke. Harry listened carefully, it came from below him.

[Shit! I hope nobody heard that!]

'The basement, of course,' Harry smiled as he quickly looked around for a set of stairs. It was finally at the living room where he spotted an ajar door, it was obviously a secret compartment of some kind,and orange light speed out of it.

Harry stepped forward, but when he did so the wood below his feet squeaked.

[What was that? Is someone there?]

'Shit,' Harry stepped away from the door and moved to the shadows slowly drawing out both rhis wand and the one he stole.

[I need to go up and check...or I can wait here. If it's that kid or the errors then they will come charging in any second. Maybe I can use the basilisk venom and blind some of them, yeah..yeah that should by me some time.]

Harry narrowed his eyes, this wasn't good. He so did not want to feel the effects of basilisk venom again. The only thing to do now was to wait.

Harry slowly lowered himself into a squat, time seemed to drone on in a crawl. He waited and waited. His breath felt warm, sweat started to drip down his face, he was afraid to even breathe too loudly least that alert the man below to his presence.

[Maybe it was nothing? Maybe it was rat or something, hmm, Gordon did mention something about a rat problem, either way I need to move.]

Harry smiled, now was the time to strike. He needed to move, but he couldn't risk any more noise. He slowly took to the air as he floated forward. He reached the open door and without touching it open it with his mind. Luckily the door didn't squeak, he still had his element of surprise.

[I need the pixy eggs, and also the nymph milk, damn that stuff's good.]

The man hadn't noticed him yet, that was good. Harry floated down the steps as he clug to the ceilings, no one ever looks up. He slowly went deeper and deeper into the basement until he reached the bottom. He looked down and saw the man in the blue overcoat carrying what seemed to be a large sac filled with valuable items. He kept putting more and more of them into the bag and since it didn't increase in size that just told Harry that had an expansion charm weaved into it.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked around, he saw a veil of black ink like substance by the man's side, that must have been the basilisk venom. Harry carefully reached out with his mind and pulled the veil to him. It soared through the air without a sound as it carefully landed in Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry carefully brought himself down as he put the veil of basilisk venom away, no need to risk that being in his pants or something. The young wizard trailed the stolen wand at the man and glared, he hurt Tonks, he was a bad man, and right now Harry could do whatever he wanted to him.

He could take away his wand and force him to drink the venom. He could smash his head into a wall. He could curse him. But Harry knew if he did that, he would be no better than him. So instead he did the next best thing.

Harry reached out and caught the man's head, he then lifted him up and smashed his head into the ceiling above knocking him out. He quickly checked the man's pulse, he was just knocked out, not dead. Thank God.

Harry went to the sac and looked inside. He couldn't even identify half of the things in here, but he knew they were valuable. Harry quickly closed it and put it away, he would leave this for the auror's to find.

Just as Harry moved to leave he spotted something in the corner of his eye. It was a sapphire blue egg that looked like it was carved out of marble. It stood on a pedestal in one corner of the room. Harry looked at it and the moment he did he knew he had to have it.

Harry honestly couldn't say what came over him. It was like someone had stabbed him in the heart the moment he saw it. The pain he was feeling was from the fact that it currently wasn't in his hands. He walked towards it and touched it. And the moment he did a warm feeling ran through his hands.

He had to have it, he had to. It was his by right. The egg was the size of his fist, if he hide it in his pant pocket no one would see it. 'But it's stealing,' Harry told himself. And immediately his mind offered an answer, 'it's not stealing if you steal from a thief.'

Harry smiled, he was right, it wasn't stealing if it was from a thief. Plus who knew where something like this might end up? For all he knew the Auror's would bag and tag it and throw it into a warehouse filled with similar items. Or maybe it would be put up for auction and a wealthy wizard or witch would buy it and keep it as a trophy in their study.

Either way Harry knew the best place for something like this would be with him. And so without a second thought Harry reached out and plucked the egg from it's stand. He pocketed the egg and turned to leave.

Once outside he noticed a squad of Aurors standing there with their wands trailed on him. "Put your hands in the air!" They cried out.

Harry did just that, "don't' shoot!"

"Stop!" Harry heard Kingsley's voice call out as he tore through the crowd of officers, "he's the civilian that helped us."

The Aurors whispered amongst themselves before the captain, a hair looking man with a short pudgy face stepped up, "alright lads, put them down."

The officers slowly dropped their wands causing Harry to sigh in relief. He turned to the short captain, "thanks. I so didn't want to become swiss chess today."

"Relax, transfiguration it's part of our speciality, well it is, but that's not what I meant," the captain smiled, "now, what happened in there boy?"

"Well I followed the man inside, I lost him for a few seconds but then I noticed a hidden door inside. I snuck in and managed to get the drop on his as he was packing up his stolen goods. It would all be there, I can show you if you want."

The captain smiled, "that won't be necessary, we'll take it from here," he turned to his men, "you heard the lad boys! Get in there and find this smuggler!"

Harry was then lead to Kingsley who was standing besides a recovering Tonks who had her injured arm held up in a sling. She looked horrible, but that was better than death.

"Tonks!" Harry jumped forward as he wrapped his hands around the auror's body holding her tight.

"Harry! What were you thinking?!" Tonks shouted as Harry jerked back. [Stupid boy could have ied! How would I ever face my mom and dad then?!]

"Relax Tonks I'm fine aren't I?" Harry smiled, she wasn't angry at him, he knew that. She was just afraid.

"It doesn't matter if you're fine Harry! You chased down a grown wizard Harry! One that had years of experience doing magic and you just ran after him with no thought!"

"I just-"

"-And what's worse he was a smuggler! The kind that won't hesitate to kill if it would mean not getting caught!"

"I didn't want-"

"Shut up," Tonks leapt forward wrapping Harry in a hug throwing the boy for a loop.

Harry binked, "T-Tonks?" She smelt so good Harry was lost in the smell of vanilla and honey. Harry didn't realise it, but this was a rare thing, he wasn't a big fan of hugs, never was. Hermione gave them a lot, Ron stuck o pats on the back, but this was the first time someone other than those two hugged him.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Tonks whispered as she stepped back. She looked down at him with a sad smile, "but don't you ever, ever, do something that irresponsible again. Understand?" [Because I swear to God if you do I might just die from a heart attack.]

Harry blinked, "ah, yeah. Sure. Promise."

Kingsley huffed, "you know that's a little hypocritical coming from you. If I seem to recall correctly your were begging me take you out a patrol. In fact that's why we are in this mess in the first place!"

Tonks blushed as her hair changed to neon red, "well...that's different! I'm a trained auror!"

"And there have been many rumors behind young Mr. Potter," the short captain from before approached them. He turned to Harry and extended his hand, "Captain Firebrand Mr. Potter."

"Hello sir," Harry squeaked as he shook the man's hand.

"Tell me Mr. Potter is it true what they say you did at the end of your second year?"

"W-well that depends sir, what did they say I did?"

"They say you ran into the Chamber of Secrets in order to save your friend's sister. They say you fought something down there. They say you killed it."

Harry looked at the man and immediately reached into his mind, [I wonder if this kids as amazing as Dumbledore claims.]

Harry cleared his throat, "well sir you'll have to ask professor Dumbledore about that. He's told me to keep my mouth shut on this matter."

[Hm, he might be telling the truth. The old fossil wouldn't want to boy to draw attention to himself….alright.] "Tell Mr. Potter, if I seem to recall correctly you live with your relatives yes?"

Harry gulped, he needed to come up with a lie, now. "Actually sir I did, but not anymore." The captain raised an eyebrow. "This summer I wanted to spend living inside the wizarding world. So they agreed and I've been staying in the Leaky Cauldron ever since."

"Really? They just let you go, just like that?" Captain Firebrand formed. [What type of irresponsible idiots would do such a thing?]

"They ah, well they don't really like me sir," Harry blushed as he rubbed his neck, 'please don't ask me anything else. Please don't ask me anything else. Please don't ask me anything else.'

"I see…..very well," the captain then moved onto Tonks and Kingsley getting a full statement from the two of them about what had happened and what they did. [If they kid was abused...it may be better to leave him as he is. I'll talk to Tom later, find out the rest of the story from him.]

Harry sighed, he was so sure he was going to get sent back to the Dursley's. Maybe things were looking up for him. Harry was sure that if Firebrand goes to talk to Tom the bartender would say the say thing Harry just said, so for now Harry wasn't going to go anywhere.

The boy who lived slowly dropped his hands to his pocket. He could feel the blue stone egg weight pulling down his pant pocket. It felt good, Harry was excited, he couldn't wait to go back to his room in the Cauldron and look at this thing properly.

"Harry," Harry turned to see Kingsley approach him, "we need you for the photograph."

Harry blinked, "I'm sorry what?"

"A photograph, for the paper," Kingsley pointed to a large crowd of people a few feet away from them and there standing with a camera in hand was a man in a brown coat and a fedora.

"A photograph?" Harry piped, "w-why?"

"You are a 12 year old kid that helped us capture three smugglers while taking one on single handedly. Why do you think."

"B-but-"

"-Relax kid," Tonks got up patting Harry's back, "I'll be with you all the way. Besides, it'll be fun! Think of this like your summertime fun!"

"Fighting smugglers is fun?"

"Don't try to deny it."

"You are awfully cheery for a girl who just had her shoulder slashed open."

"It's a scratch," Tonks rolled her shoulder, "see, perfectly fine-ACK!" She winced in pain.

"Sure, everything's fine," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Cheeky bugger," Tonk and Kingsley walked with Harry and faced the camera man.

"Can I have you three stand a little closer?" the man from the Daily Prophet asked as he readied the camera, "also miss, could you please stop switching between hair colours? It's distracting."

"But I want to look good for the paper!" Tonks sighed before she settled for her normal short pink hair do.

"Alright, say cheese!"

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in some time. Honestly speaking I just lost interest in writing this story, I don't really know what I could possibly bring to this over saturated fandom. I'm sure by now there is at least 12 different stories with the same premise.**

 **And I don't like writing something that has already been done.**

 **Sigh, ether way the next update will be when I finally get inspiration and do something about it. Until then goodbye.**


End file.
